Namikaze Estate
by shadowtrapper
Summary: Was Kazama Estate changed for certain reasons. What would have happened if Sandaime had sacrificed himself instead of Yondaime? How would this effect Naruto? Part 1 of 3
1. Prologue

1The third Hokage, Sarutobi leader of the village Konoha, stared down his newly chosen successor, Minato. He was enraged that the Yondaime was so eager to throw away his life so quickly even if it was for the village when there were many other people that needed him now.

"Minato, I cannot let you give your life for this village leaving your newborn son without any living relations! You are not the only one capable of doing this." argued Sarutobi, "You're so young and you have a son to take care of now. Konoha needs a new young person not a retired old man as their Hokage."

"Sarutobi-sama I can't possibly expect anyone to carry out this plan other than myself. . . It's a suicide mission. It is my plan and I will be the one to follow through with it." rebutted Yondaime as he walked with his son in his arms toward the door.

As Yondaime went to walk by Sarutobi, Sarutobi used a sleep inducing jutsu to keep Minato from interfering with his own plan.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Minato but you will thank me for it one day." said Sarutobi as he prevented Yondaime from collapsing.

He set him down on the floor and took the child from his arms, he said to the new born, "I wish I didn't have to do this to you but there is now other way. . . I'm sure your Father will take good care of you and the village."

He left the abandoned hospital with the infant to head toward the nine-tails.

Minato woke up, wondering what had just happened. He shot up. Damn, Sarutobi you had better be not be dead or I'll kill you. He got up from where he was sitting and with his greatest speed headed toward the scene. . . .

As Minato arrived to the horrifying scene, he realized he was too late to stop Sarutobi from going through with his plan of self-sacrifice.

Sandaime had just finished Shiki Fujin no jutsu and had begun to crumple to the ground but Minato used the Body Flicker jutsu to prevent the Hokage from falling.

With tears in his eyes Minato started, "Stupid old man. . . It was my job to die. . . Not yours, Damn it!" Minato's voice trailed off as he found his son crying in a small basket only a few feet away.

Minato slowly walked over to his son who was now starting to cry after being awoken by Minato's yelling. Not knowing what else to do Minato slowly lifted up his son and held him close, tears still running down his face.

"Shh. . .Shh it'll be alright . . .,"

He paused and a few tears ran down his face, "I'm sorry" was all he could say to his son.

As Minato stood there the ANBU black ops arrived to check the area. He was asked what had happened and without another word walked away with his son in his arms.


	2. Chapter 1

1Naruto may seem a little OOC in this chapter but he is being bribed so. . . .

Disclaimer: Owning Naruto IS NOT something I do. Naruto being the manga/anime owned by Kishimoto Masashi et cetera . . .

a change in scene/ time passing

" " normal speech

' ' Thoughts

Now on with the story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"NARUTO!" shouted a man from down the stairs.

A boy with golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes woke up and jumped out of bed when he heard this. A foxy grin appeared on the boy's face as he hurried to get changed.

"Naruto! You are going to get such a thrashing when I find you," shouted the man again, his voice seeming to be closer then before.

The young blonde had just finished getting changed into his orange jump suit and was about to escape out his window when his door flew open and the man burst in. The man had features very similar to those of the boy, the same blonde hair and those same blue eyes.

And with amazing speed the man grabbed the boy by the collar preventing his escape and pulling him back into the room. The boy fell ungracefully onto the floor.

"What was that for?" demanded the boy as he sat up from his awkward position.

"Don't even start Naruto you know what that was for?!" yelled the man as he wagged his index finger at the boy in a parental way "Breakfast is ruined because of your stupid prank. Oh and let's not forget about the fact that the kitchen is a mess. I think I'm going to have to start giving you worse punishments. Maybe no ramen for a week."

"NANI! You wouldn't dare Hokage-baka." rebuked Naruto as he stood up from his place on the ground a look of horror on his face.

"Try me and stop calling me that! Do I need to beat more respect into you?" replied the Hokage as he threatened the boy with a fist.

Naruto growled remembering all the previous times he had respect beaten into him and said, "No, Otousan. . .I'm sorry . . . It won't happen again."

There was a short pause then the Hokage broke the silence, "Good now go clean up that mess in the kitchen."

Naruto was about to comply without another word but was interrupted.

"Hey, Naruto since breakfast is ruined why don't we stop for ramen before I go to the office" Naruto's face lit up at hearing those words.

"And MAYBE if I don't get any complaints from your teachers today I'll finish work up early to spend some extra time with you, maybe I could help you train for the up coming genin exam."

After hearing all that Naruto just went and hugger his father before going off to clean his mess.

The young Hokage just stood there and thought to himself, 'I'm going soft I can't believe I gave in to getting ramen for breakfast after all that punishment talk'. He shook his head and went off to prepare for work.

'I can't believe that trick worked so well those eggs went everywhere' Naruto sported a grin until he realized how hard it would be to clean up that very mess.

After about fifteen minutes of hard scrubbing his father came into the kitchen and acknowledged his hard work. "Well I guess this is clean enough. I would have had you clean the entire kitchen as punishment but there isn't any time if we're going to stop for ramen."

Naruto gave off a sigh of relief after hearing that last part. "Can we go now? I'm finished cleaning the mess and I'm starting to get hungry" asked the boy.

"Yes, but before we go I want to tell you something important Naruto" said the Father as he pulled in closer to his son.

"Nani?" asked the boy 'what could be more important than getting ramen.' he turned his ear in to hear better.

"Naruto. . . Don't . . . embarrass me in public." whispered the Hokage in his son's ear. As he pulled back quickly avoiding the fist that was intended for his face.

"Oi! Baka don't make it seem like your going to tell me some great secret when all you want to tell me is something idiotic like that. I definitely know where I get my prankster gene from" shouted Naruto at his father who now had a broad smile on his face. Obviously having achieved the results he wanted.

The Hokage just walked toward the door still sporting his devilish grin. Naruto seeing that he had done just as his father had expected just followed after him and sulked the whole way.

Once Ichiraku's ramen stand was in sight Naruto picked up his pace as he ran to get a seat and waited for his father to sit down next to him so they could order.

Even after seeing his son speed up and take a seat he simply continued at his own pace until he reached the stand. He lifted the flaps and started "Two miso ramen, please."

"Hai, Minato-sama" responded the man behind the counter.

"Naruto, I was thinking and well I'm going to need to teach you sooner or later, so I'll tell you what, do you know what my nick name used to be?" asked Minato.

"How could I not know every single person in Konoha knows it, you were known as Konoha's Yellow Flash" replied Naruto without much thought at all.

Minato started again, "Ok well I think you may be able to learn the techniques that earned me that title seeing as you're my son."

"Really you think I could!" interrupted Naruto almost falling out of his chair.

"Well I'm not really sure, I wanted to wait until you were older to teach them to you but if you do well in this genin exam I might teach you one early" said Minato with a smile as he watched his son grow more and more excited.

"Now that's some incentive! You can be sure that I'll graduate at the top of the class!" shouted Naruto.

"Ok but calm down we are in a restaurant and our food is ready." interrupted Minato as he pointed in the direction of their ramen.

The Ramen had extra everything on it. Naruto actually started to drool when he saw it. "Itadaki masu" said the duo together before breaking the chop sticks apart and digging in.

"So Hokage-sama what brings you here this morning? It is unusual for you to come in the morning hours." asked the proprietor of the stand.

"Well there was a little mishap in the kitchen and I couldn't make breakfast so I decided we would come here instead." replied Minato. He took another mouth full then continued. "Nothing serious but we didn't have enough time to fix the problem before I had to leave for the office."

"I think it was a good thing I prefer ramen to your cooking anytime Otousan. Hey can I have another. Ouch what was that for?" asked Naruto having been hit upside the head.

"That was for being so rude. I thought I had taught you manners but I guess I failed in that department. And before you finish that sentence, no you may not have another bowl of ramen it is to early and we both have places to be." he turned to the man behind the counter "Thank you for the ramen and put both of ours on my bill I'll bring the money by at the end of the week" said the Hokage.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" replied the man.

"Come on Naruto I'll walk with you until the academy" said Minato.

Naruto sat in his stool for a minute then bolted after his father to catch up. "Tell me more about the technique" requested Naruto as he caught up to his father.

"No, you will just have to wait until I am going to teach you." replied his father in a calm tone.

Naruto moaned and asked, "Why I just want to know what kind of technique it's going to be? Humph" crossing his arms as he did so.

"Naruto make sure you pay attention in class today so you learn more about the exam. You're going to have to try hard to do well. Before you say anything I saw your last written test and you're not doing well, I know. And if you don't pass the written part of the exam I will not teach you the technique." said Minato, "Ok well there is the academy I will see you later and I will do my best to get out early to come home early."

"See you later, Otousan" replied Naruto before running off toward the academy. He walked into the academy building and immediately went to his class room to find it empty of all but his sensei, Iruka.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei." said Naruto to his sensei as he walked up to the desk in the front of the room.

"Naruto! What are doing here so early? You're never early!" inquired Iruka with a shocked look on his face.

"Well my dad brought me hear early so I figured I'd come in and ask for information about the genin exam." explained Naruto to his sensei.

"Naruto, do you have a fever or something? This is so unlike you." asked Iruka with concern written all over his face.

"No, I just need to pass this genin exam with good grades. If I do I get to learn a cool technique!" said Naruto as he almost jumped out of anticipation.

"Oh, well that's sounds more like you. Well the exam consists of five parts a written exam, a genjutsu exam, a physical or taijutsu exam, ninjutsu exam, and a field exam. The written exam is just that a test that you take here in the class room. The genjutsu exam is fairly simple all you need to do is break free from a genjutsu successfully. The Taijutsu exam is more like a physical then an exam you do a few physically challenging events and are graded on them. Then there is the ninjutsu exam in which you perform a few ninjutsu and are graded on your level of performance. Then lastly is the field exam that varies from year to year. Did that answer any of your questions, Naruto?"

"Yeah but you sure are long winded, Iruka-sensei." replied Naruto with a smile.

Iruka sighed, "Naruto you really haven't changed. If you're going to just wait here for class to start you should probably start studying for the written exam seeing as it isn't your strongest area."

Naruto looked a little annoyed at that last comment but calmed down when he realized it was so very true. So he went to his seat and started to study. Less than five minutes into his bribed studying Naruto fell asleep on his desk.


	3. Chapter 2

1**A/N**: Yep another chapter already. . . . I currently have five more chapters written on the computer so I'll be putting them up periodically while I write the new ones. Anyway here is the chapter with another very 'creative' (sarcasm) title.

Disclaimer: Owning Naruto IS NOT something I do. Naruto being the manga/anime owned by Kishimoto Masashi et cetera. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - a change in scene/ time passing

" " normal speech

' ' Thoughts

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 2: Like Father, Like Son**

Most of the students had already arrived. Naruto however was still asleep on his desk; drool was starting to form a trail from his mouth. There was one boy that didn't care if he woke up the boy to get to where he had to go. Uchiha Sasuke who's seat was at the end of Naruto's row.

Without even a second thought Sasuke made a fist and thrusted it straight into the back of Naruto's head, after doing so he said, "Wake up dobe. You're in the way."

After being so rudely awoken by the Uchiha boy Naruto was ready to start a fight. "What the heck teme! Go around the other side." Shaking a fist at the boy as he stood up, he then pointed to the other side.

Sasuke seeing that he was getting under the blonde's skin decided to further antagonize the boy. "No. Baka the shortest distance is from right here or are you to stupid to figure that out."

Kiba, a boy just a little across the room, decided to join in on antagonizing Naruto, "Yeah you better move or Sasuke might kick your ass or are you too stupid to understand that."

"Watch it dog breath this is between me and the Uchiha bastard." Yelled Naruto at the dog nin.

Sakura hearing Naruto call Sasuke a bastard, stood up to intervene. "Naruto don't you dare call Sasuke-kun a bastard. Are you really like this all the time? If you are I don't know how your father puts up with it." interrupted Sakura.

Ino who had just walked in a second before realized what was going on and joined Sakura in defending Sasuke. "Naruto did I just hear you call Sasuke-kun a bastard. Even though I hate to agree with billboard brow here, she is right for once. NEVER call Sasuke-kun a bastard."

"I totally agree, Ino-pig" agreed Sakura who just had to add the very last part after being called a billboard brow.

"What did you just call me billboard brow?!" Shouted Ino at her fellow. The two continued their little shouting argument with no end in sight.

Naruto after seeing this thought, 'man they're no better than me and Sasuke.' before continuing his verbal confrontation with Sasuke.

One row down two boys just sat there trying to avoid be noticed. One Shikamaru known for being a lazy- genius was just sitting there and Chouji a boy known for never being anywhere without food in reach was popping chips like there was no tomorrow.

On the other side of the aisle sat another girl Hinata, a member of the prestigious Hyuuga clan, just sat in her chair eyeing Naruto and blushing. Deep down the girl wanted to defend Naruto but she was just to shy to do so.

Not more than three chairs from Hinata was a very quiet boy who noone knows very much about other than his name, Shino Aburame.

Iruka having gone to get a fresh supply of chalk walked back into his class room to find that it was in chaos. Without even thinking he went to solve the problem, "What is going on here! Everyone go find your seats I'm going to start class now." Iruka went and stood by the chalk board beginning to write.

All the students except Naruto and Sasuke sat down at their desks. They just stared at each other and if looks could kill. They would probably both be dead.

Iruka saw this and interrupted, "Naruto! Sasuke! Go sit down or do you both want to stay after class."

After hearing the threat they both went to sit down not wanting to hear another lecture on respect.

Iruka seeing that he had control again started a long lecture about ninjutsu and how important it was to have proper chakra control in order to perform the techniques properly. "Chakra is a form of energy that is converted from normal energy in the body to perform special techniques such as the henge no jutsu." Naruto got bored and started to dose off. Iruka noticed it and shouted at Naruto "Am I boring you, Naruto? Well since you seem to know so much about the henge no jutsu why don't you come up to the front of the class and perform it for us. . ."

Naruto did not like this at all and had come up with a great plan for revenge. 'Yeah that'll do nicely' thought the boy.

When Naruto got to the front of the class he made the necessary hand seals for his 'special' jutsu built up his chakra and with a cloud of smoke he transformed into a . . .

Rather busty women whose only cover was a thin mist preventing peeping. . . All but a few of the students broke into a fit of laughter. After Iruka started to sport a nose bleed Naruto transformed back into his normal self and was laughing hysterically at his own prank, "That was my sexy no jutsu, what did you think of it Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto still chuckling a little.

After Iruka finally recovered from his nose bleed he yelled at Naruto, "CUT THE STUPID TRICKS!! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!! Now get back to your seat and pay attention this time." Iruka just turned around and continued his lesson on the board.

Naruto just stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked back to his desk. The remainder of the class went without interruptions but after Iruka dismissed the kids he asked Naruto to stay behind.

"Naruto why do you do stupid pranks like that all the time? I know your son of the Hokage but that is no excuse for such things." spoke Iruka.

"You probably know Iruka-sensei. Even though my dad's the Hokage everyone tries to ignore me and I don't even know why. That's why I pull stupid tricks like that to get people to acknowledge that I'm here. My dad is always there for me and I care for him a lot, but I don't really have any friends." admitted Naruto to his teacher.

"Naruto . . . I . . . Maybe sometime I can tutor you for a bit to help with the genin exam." said Iruka not knowing what else to say at a time like this.

"Iruka-sensei. . . Thanks maybe tomorrow if I come early again you can give me some pointers for the written exam. Like what I should study." replied Naruto fighting back a smile.

"That would be just fine Naruto. But if you had listened in class you would known that I had already told everyone what to study for the written exam" responded Iruka who gave into his own smile.

Naruto's mouth went gape and he mentally scolded himself for not listening more like his father had told him to. "Alright well thanks Iruka-sensei I'll see you tomorrow my dad is probably going to be home soon." said Naruto as he walked over toward the classroom door.

"Ok Naruto see you tomorrow." replied Iruka. 'Maybe there is some hope for that boy yet' thought Iruka to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto walked up to the large house which looked more like a small mansion. The house was on the outskirts of Konoha, so it was away from the hustle and bustle of city life but still within ear shot of the village. It was none other than the Kazama residence.

Naruto opened the door and as he walked in he was greet by a wonderful smell. He followed it into the kitchen where his father was cooking what appeared to be fish with a side of rice.

"Hello, Naruto, I was just finishing dinner nothing special just some Yakizankana and a rice side dish." said Minato to his son as he was collecting the food to later set it down on the table.

Naruto thought it looked good but he wasn't about to admit that to his father, "Yeah well I hope it doesn't taste as bad as the last time you tried cooking." rebutted the boy as he sat down at the table. "After all that is the reason we eat out most of the time."

Minato sat the food down on the table and then just before giving Naruto his first plate of food he said, "Before we start, why don't you tell me what you were taught in class today."

Naruto put on a face of surprise as to look shocked, "You make it sound like you think I didn't listen in class. I can't believe it" said Naruto before breaking out into a little chuckle. After a few seconds Naruto continued, "Iruka-sensei gave us some info about the genin exam and reviewed several ninjutsu with us. He also offered to help me study for the written exam. I don't want to study hard for the written exam so I was hoping he could help me with it seeing as it isn't my best area. I'm going to do well on this up coming genin exam, believe it!"

Yondaime just smiled at hearing his son's words before saying, "Ok I believe you. Now let's eat before dinner gets cold."

Naruto didn't have to be told this twice and he immediately tore into the fish with a vengeance. Minato didn't exactly take his time eating either and after only a few minutes they were both on their second serving.

The dinner plate was empty and both males looked content. "Well that was good but not nearly as good as ramen." said Naruto as he started to get up from the table.

"I agree one hundred percent" replied Minato as he got up.

"Y-you do?" asked Naruto, surprised at the response.

"Yeah, but enough relaxing. It is time for you to show me your stuff. Come on since it is going to be dark soon let's go to the indoor training room." explained Minato as he went to clean up the dishes.

When Naruto heard this, his face brightened. "We're actually going to train this time. For real. I thought you were just telling me that to get me all excited."

"Can't a father lose track of time at work a few times without being labeled for always breaking his promises." said the fourth Hokage with a bit of sarcasm.

Naruto followed him over into the kitchen then started, "Yes, he can, but when he does it every time like you have, Otousan. He pretty much deserves it."

Yondaime paused for a moment and then continued, "I guess I deserved that. . . Anyway when we get to the training room we're going to go down the list of ninjutsu you might be tested on during the exam. If I find a single flaw in your technique I will not hesitate to point it out." Minato put the last dish in its place before saying, "Well, I'm done with the dishes. Here are the keys to the door. I'll meet you there in a minute." The Hokage walked off in the direction of his room.

Naruto knowing exactly where to go started into a quick paced walk, because he knew that if he was caught running in the house he would be scolded, toward the private training room to wait for his father.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Minato walked into his room and slowly walked over to his dresser where a picture lay. He picked it up. The picture was of two people one obviously himself and the other a beautiful woman. After he looked over the picture for what felt like an eternity he looked up and thought to himself, 'Am I doing the right thing? I'm pretty sure this is what you would have wanted but. . . I just wish you were here with us.'

A tear ran down the Hokage's face before he wiped it away and went to meet with his son.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto had started to get impatient and had already gone inside the room. The room was very bizarre if you didn't know any better you might have thought you had stepped outside, but Naruto did know better.

The room was filled with many trees and shrubs it even had a small pond making it look more like an indoor garden than a train place. And it would be if it was for the miscellaneous pieces of training equipment scatter about: training post for kicking and punching, many targets hidden among the branches of the trees, and along the walls the many weapons and weights that hung on the walls.

Just as Naruto took his first few steps inside he was surprised by the voice of his father behind him, "What have I told you about coming in here alone?"

Naruto hadn't noticed his father at all behind him so he jumped and started, "Don't do that!! Do you want me to die young from a heart attack?"

"Oh come on. How are you going to be a ninja when you can't even hear your old father sneak up behind you?" asked Minato.

"What are you talking about old you're barely thirty-five and no one has speed anywhere close to yours. Let's just get this over with." shouted Naruto in response.

Minato chuckled a little and smiled before saying, "Alright let's start with the bunshin no jutsu. Start out by trying to make one clone."

Naruto just got up and got ready for his jutsu. 'Oh man why did we have to start with the clone technique? It's my worst jutsu.' thought Naruto before performing the building up his chakra and performing the hand seals.

With a cloud of smoke one sickly Naruto appeared that just lay limp on the ground. Naruto just sighed when he saw this expecting his father to yell at him. When the yelling didn't start Naruto looked up to see that his father had a very serious face on.

"Naruto do that technique again but this time try and make more clones with the same amount of chakra, maybe twenty." ordered his father. Before backing up giving the boy more room.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'I can't create one clone the right way. How on earth does he expect me to make twenty?! And with the same amount of chakra!!' Naruto wanted to protest but seeing the serious face his father was making, he just decided it was best to do as he was told.

Naruto built up the same amount of chakra as last time and performed the necessary seals. With a new larger cloud of smoke twenty perfect Naruto clones appear. Naruto in amazement just stared mouth agape.

Minato just smiled before starting, "Just as I thought. You have the same problem I had. You see you have so much more chakra than normal people it is hard to release it in small amounts and since you were trying to put such a large amount of chakra into a simple jutsu it was coming out all wrong. The solution to the problem is either to dissipate the chakra many times over or train to use less chakra. Since the genin exam is going to be next week and that's not nearly enough time to teach you how to release less you should just dissipate the chakra. Or to put it simply use the same amount of chakra to make more clones as you just did."

Naruto was speechless. He never knew any of that. He had just thought he was a horrible ninja who couldn't do anything right, a dropout.

Minato just kept grinning. 'Yes, Naruto I had the same problem you did when I was your age but I didn't have nearly as much chakra as you do. Is it because of the nine tails or is it that your own natural potential is greater than mine? With that much excess chakra maybe I should teach him the kage bunshin no jutsu.' Minato pushes those thoughts aside in order to continue the training with his son.

The two pushed the training until about ten o'clock when Minato decided it was time for both of them to go to bed. Naruto went to sleep exhausted for the first time in a long time.


	4. Chapter 3

1**A/N**: Hello all!! The next chapter his here I hope you all enjoy it. R&R please.

Disclaimer: Owning Naruto IS NOT something I do. Naruto being the manga/anime owned by Kishimoto Masashi et cetera. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - a change in scene/ time passing

" " normal speech

' ' Thoughts or Quoted talk within normal speech

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 3: The Genin Exam Begins!**

The next few days went by as usual in Konoha. Finally it was the first day of the genin exam. Naruto had just arrived in the class room where Iruka was waiting for the students to arrive. Naruto was the first.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei. I'm ready for the test, bring it on." said Naruto enthusiastically.

"Naruto?! You're early again!! What is happening to you" asked Iruka "Did your doctor give you some new medication or something?"

"No Iruka-sensei it's just that my dad has been spending more time with me and well. . . I just want to make him proud by doing well. Plus coming in early will help me with my exam which will get my dad to teach me that cool technique I told you about." explained Naruto as he grinned madly.

"Sheesh, I should have known. Just go to your seat and wait the exam will start as soon as the rest of the students arrive." said Iruka before going to greet some of the other students who were starting to arrive.

It wasn't long before all of the students arrived and had taken their seats. As the last student took his seat, Iruka went to the front of the class and started, "Hello, good morning, I'm glad you all were able to make it. The fact that you're here proves that you at least want to be a shinobi. This test you will be taking will determine whether all or any of you are worthy of becoming genin. So I will now start to call out groups of students. Remember who is in your group you for you will be around them for the entirety of the exam. These groups are merely for ease of proctoring and nothing else"

Naruto just tuned out most of the greeting simply waiting to hear who would be in his group. "Naruto Kazama, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara. You three will be on training ground two." Iruka continued "Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, and Chouji Akimichi. You three will be on training ground three. And finally Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Shino Aburame. You three will be on training ground two as well. Each of you will remain in your groups for the length of the day. Your proctor will be waiting for you on your respective training grounds. With that, everyone do your best and go to meet your respective areas." With that Iruka dismissed the students and went about his business.

After Iruka had finished Naruto went over to where he knew Shikamaru was sitting. 'Shikamaru is okay. Except for the

fact that he is so damn lazy. But why the hell do I have to be in Kiba's group?' thought Naruto to himself.

Shikamaru as expected had fallen asleep on his desk.

Naruto poked him and said, "Hey, Shikamaru wake up we have to go." When Naruto didn't get a response he simply shoved the boy, so hard that he almost fell out of his chair. "Shika, Wake up!" shouted Naruto.

"Sheesh Naruto you didn't have to push me so hard. Man, why did I have to be put on your team? This whole test is such a drag." explained Shikamaru as he stood up to stand by Naruto. "Where is Kiba anyway?"

"I don't know. Who cares anyway? He could fail as far as I care." rebutted Naruto.

"What did you just say drop out?! I'm at least a hundred times more likely to pass than you." replied a boy from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around to see who had said those things to find Kiba. "Ha, that's funny dog breath. I was about the say the same thing about you. I can't believe they even let flea infested students into these tests." shouted Naruto at Kiba.

Iruka hearing this interrupted, "Enough, you two weren't put in the same group to argue. If I hear that any of you are

causing trouble I'll take points off your exam score. Do you understand?"

Kiba and Naruto nodded and looked obedient until Iruka walked away, when the two glared at each other.

Before the two got a chance to start up again, Shikamaru started, "You two are so troublesome. Why do you have to get me dragged into your trouble? Don't bother answering let's just go to the first exam. The other two just scowled and followed Shikamaru to the first location.

The first portion of the exam went by without any trouble. It consisted of the testing of expected physical ninja techniques such as shuriken throwing and evading. Everyone passed this portion of the genin exam with ease; it was without a doubt the easiest part of the exam. The proctor then dismissed the students to lunch and told them where they were to go after lunch.

Lunch was fairly uneventful as well; Naruto ate his boxed lunch, alone, outside. After finishing his lunch Naruto went

straight to the rendezvous point. Naruto was annoyed to find Sasuke there as well.

"Teme, what are you doing here?!" yelled Naruto as he walked up to the location.

"I'm just as surprised as you are Usurakontachi. Just shut up and take the exam." demanded Sasuke.

"Who do you think you are, Teme? I'm not going to listen to you!!" exclaimed Naruto getting up in Sasuke's face.

The two just stared at each other neither willing to let the other win. This staring contest continued on while the others arrived, Shikamaru with Chouji and Kiba followed shortly after by Hinata.

Naruto and Sasuke also didn't notice their proctor arriving and walking up to them. It was Iruka. He walked up to the two and pulled them apart getting a huge reaction from both of them.

Iruka started, "I knew that if you two were put in the same spot you two would end up fighting. And Naruto what did I tell you earlier about making trouble. One more time and I will follow through with my threat."

When Naruto heard this he just pulled back and stood with his head facing the ground. Sasuke just grunted and walked away as if nothing had happened.

Iruka coughed intentionally before starting, "Alright well let's start. I'm going to be administering your ninjutsu exam. The first thing I will want you all to do is the bunshin no jutsu. Hinata why don't you go first."

Hinata was startled at the idea but said, "Y-Yes." Hinata walked forward and performed the jutsu creating five proper clones.

"Very good, Hinata. Kiba your next" said Iruka as he wrote something down on a piece of paper. Hinata went and stood

by the others.

Kiba without a word walked up to the same place as Hinata and performed the bunshin. Kiba successfully created three clones which appeared and disappeared a few seconds later.

"Good Kiba. Now Naruto it's your turn." When Naruto heard this he lifted his head up to show a huge grin he had been hiding. Naruto didn't stop grinning until he was in position and started to build up his chakra for the technique. Naruto also saved a little to add a smoke effect. With a cloud of smoke twenty- five Naruto clones stood in front of Iruka.

Everyone was quiet. Iruka was the first to break the silence, "V-very good Naruto, you can go back to the others now. Um, Sasuke your next. . . . Sasuke it's your turn"

Sasuke wasn't listening. 'Even if he is the Hokage's son how can he make that many clones without showing any signs of

fatigue. And how did he learn to do that in so short a time the last time I saw him he couldn't make one clone properly. How. . .'

"SASUKE!! Listen when someone is talking to you get down here and get down here! It is your turn." barked Iruka.

Sasuke snapped out of his daze and went down to perform his bunshin no jutsu.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto was sitting down to dinner with his father. Minato had just sat down. "You should have seen all of their faces. No one could believe that I had made so many clones so easily. I wish you could have seen it!" said Naruto as he sat down at the diner table, "Even Iruka-sensei was shocked!"

The Yondaime smiled before saying, "You did well, Naruto." Minato went behind his son and used his hand to ruffle Naruto's hair, "Just don't get cocky the test isn't over and tomorrow will probably be the written exam and well. . . ."

Naruto sighed and said, "I know and I'm going to hate every minute of that. Even though I'm going to try my best but there is no way I will get all of the questions."

"Yeah well your best isn't good enough. You need to give one hundred and fifty percent!! Anything less is slacking off!!" shouted Minato almost knocking his chair back as he stood up for effect.

Naruto really didn't like it when his father gets like this. Naruto himself felt you should always give more than one hundred percent but his father took it to the extremes.

"Alright, alright already!! I get it you want me to give it everything I have and then some. 'Because if you don't push your limits you won't improve, and you will never become Hokage to show you're better than me.' I've only heard you tell me that a thousand times already. I'm always doing my best to improve and you know that!" replied Naruto.

"Well if that's true you should already be giving it your all. And if this is your all I don't think you have what it takes to be a ninja. Maybe you should just drop out of the academy and find another way to make a living." antagonized Minato.

When Naruto heard this is face went red and he clenched his fists. "I'm going to make you eat those words, old man! I'm going to pass this genin exam and prove you wrong!! BELIEVE IT!!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto shoveled down the rest of his food and went off to bed without another word to his father.

Minato just smiled as his son went off. 'Naruto you definitely have the potential to surpass me. No not just the potential. You will surpass me one day Naruto I'm sure of it.'


	5. Chapter 4

1Here is the next Chapter enjoy!! R&R please.

Disclaimer: Owning Naruto IS NOT something I do. Naruto being the manga/anime owned by Kishimoto Masashi et cetera. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - a change in scene/ time passing

" " normal speech

' ' Thoughts or Quoted talk within normal speech

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 4: The Genin Exam Continues **

Naruto woke up, got changed and headed down stairs to find a note left by his father

it read:

Naruto,

I'm sorry I had to leave for the office early this morning. There is some milk in the fridge for cold cereal. I know you like warm food for breakfast but I don't want you cooking while I'm not home. So cold cereal will have to do. Also good luck with the genin exam. Remember to give it your all and than some.

Be good,

Minato Kazama

'Sheesh the day is already off to a bad start.' thought Naruto. Naruto went ahead and had cold cereal for breakfast. If there is one thing Naruto didn't like for breakfast it was cold cereal. If Naruto had a choice he would eat ramen for breakfast, lunch, and diner but his father wouldn't let him.

Naruto had a bad feeling about the coming day. Regardless he walked to class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto arrived at class to find that most of the students had already arrived and were waiting to start the written exam. Naruto was the last to arrive of those taking the test.

Iruka saw him walking in and said, "Good, Naruto is here we can start the written exam early since everyone is here. Naruto take your seat and we will start the exam."

Naruto did as he was told and waited at his desk for the exam to be passed out. Once everyone had their test Iruka told them to begin and Naruto did so.

When Naruto got a glance at some of the questions the blood rushed from his face. Naruto had no idea, how to answer half of the questions. 'How am I suppose to know who was known as 'The Tiger of Kai'?! What does that even have to do with being a ninja?!'

Luckily for Naruto there were certain questions he could actually answer such as, Yondaime, who is the current Hokage, is known as Konoha's Yellow Flash. What technique earned him this title? For Naruto that was definitely the easiest question of the whole exam since the Yondaime was his father and had long since drilled that information into his head. The answer was simple, Hiraishin no Jutsu. Naruto had asked his father to show him the technique but every time he said not yet.

Naruto continued to answer questions. After going over the questions again and actually thinking about it Naruto recalled the answers to nearly two thirds of the questions. Naruto figured that he had probably only gotten about half of the test actually correct.

This disappointed Naruto since he had wanted to ace the entire test to prove his father wrong but it was still better than what he had expected.

Naruto not one to go over his answers just put down his pencil and handed his test in to Iruka.

"Done already Naruto? You didn't leave it blank, did you?" demanded Iruka before taking the test from Naruto.

"No, I didn't. I actually did my best to answer as many as possible. So I can just go have lunch and then be back here for further instructions?" replied Naruto.

"No," said Iruka "you are to have lunch and wait outside to be called back in. It is a nice day so you should just eat lunch outside and wait to be called in."

Naruto nodded and went to get his boxed lunch. When Naruto got outside he went to what was virtually his swing. No one else ever used it. On most days he would come outside and have lunch there, swinging lightly.

The boxed lunch was simple. His father had prepared it and had packed him two onigiri and a small amount of sushi. Minato had remembered that Naruto didn't like sushi much and hadn't given him very much. Naruto ate the two onigiri slowly as more kids started to leave the school building with their lunches.

Naruto picked at the sushi. He looked up when he heard Iruka call him from by the door. "Naruto could you come back in I have a few questions for you." Naruto heard this, closed his lunch, and walked toward the door. Iruka continued, "Before you ask you're not in trouble."

When Naruto had gotten into the class room he felt dizzy and then felt everything start to fade around him.

"Naruto. Naruto. Naruto! Wake up it is your turn!" Sakura shook Naruto as she yelled for him to wake up. "Wake up idiot! Iruka-sensei is calling for you."

"Sa-Sakura-chan?" said Naruto groggily "How, oh did I fall asleep? Thanks for waking me up."

"Yeah well just go see what Iruka-sensei wants so we can get on with the genin exam."

Naruto did as he was told and was walking toward Iruka when someone called him again.

"Naruto, hey, Naruto"

It was Sasuke. What did he want?

"Naruto, I just wanted to ask you, well. . . How did you make so many clones the other day? What kind of training helped you to improve so much over such a short period of time?"

'What the?! What is going one Sasuke would never admit that I did something well? No way not Sasuke the biggest bastard EVER. This has to be a genjutsu!'

Naruto built up his charka, disrupting his own chakra flow. Naruto shouted, "Kai!" and the genjutsu was dispelled.

Iruka saw this and was shocked. "Naruto how did you know that you were in a genjutsu I thought you were horrible with genjutsu?"

"Well Iruka-sensei it was obvious it was a genjutsu when Sasuke walked up to me and practically admitted I was better than him." replied Naruto.

"I guess I also made the genjutsu to weak if even you were able to break out of it, Naruto. Anyway go wait outside until I call you back in and don't tell anyone what happened in here. Meaning you can't tell anyone that the next part of the test is on genjutsu. And I mean it Naruto! If you tell anyone I will fail you!"

Naruto walked out of the classroom going to wait on his swing again. On his way back he was hailed by another voice. It was Sasuke.

"Naruto I want to ask you something. Well, um. . . How did you make so many clones the other day? What kind of training helped you to improve so much over such a short period of time?"

'No way another genjutsu' thought Naruto to himself. He built up his chakra and shouted, "Kai!" Nothing happened. Naruto just stood there and kept trying to break the genjutsu.

"Fine, dobe. Don't tell me. I'll just beat it out of you later" said Sasuke before walking by a shocked Naruto to wait for his turn.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

About two hours passed and finally Iruka walked out with the last of the students and started, "Alright everyone you can all come in and take your seats."

All the students filed in and found their way to their chairs. When the last student sat down Iruka went to the front of the class and began speaking, "I'm very proud that all of you have done so well and I'm happy to announce that every one of you passed!"

When Iruka finally finished most of the students got up and started to talk among themselves congratulating each other. Naruto jumped up out of his chair almost knocking down his entire desk. He had done it. 'But wait didn't Iruka-sensei say something about a field exam. Oh whatever I passed. YES!' Some didn't react so cheerfully namely Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, and a few others.

After everyone settled down Iruka came back to the front of the class and began speaking again, "Alright well, I will see all of you tomorrow you do not have to be in until 12:30 P.M. So you can use the morning however you want just make sure to be here for 12:30 P.M. Tomorrow you will be assigned to a genin team led by a Jounin. I will see you all in the morning"

Naruto grabbed his books and burst out to be the first one out the door. He was determined to get home as fast as he could to rub the fact that he passed in his father's face.


	6. Chapter 5

1**A/N:** By the way if you haven't noticed yet the very beginning of the story only has minor differences but as we get closer to the time skip the story will be more and more different and after the time skip it is essentially completely different. . . Here is the chapter R&R please . . .

Disclaimer: Owning Naruto IS NOT something I do. Naruto being the manga/anime owned by Kishimoto Masashi et cetera. . .

- - - - - - - - - a change in scene/ time passing

" " normal speech

' ' Thoughts

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 5: And the Result is . . . !**

Naruto went to try the doorknob and found that it was locked. This meant that his father wasn't home yet. He pulled out his house key, his father only recently had entrusted him with a key to the house. It wasn't that his father had expected him to throw a crazy party or anything it was just that Naruto wasn't exactly the best at keeping track of these sorts of things. If it wasn't for his father he would probably never clean up his room.

About two hours passed. It was a few minutes past six o'clock. His father was over an hour late. Naruto wasn't about to waste any more time just waiting and decided to train with what little time he would likely have before his father was to come home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Minato sat behind his desk where eleven Jounin stood in front of him in Conference.

One of the Jounin, a female, spoke, "Are you sure you want to put your son on the Uchiha's team, Hokage-sama? After all their intense rivalry was the main reason you didn't put him of Kakashi's team in the first place."

"Kurenai, I understand your concern but after thinking it over I've come to the conclusion that, that very rivalry will likely push both of them to greater heights. By the way where is Kakashi?" At that a man appeared in front of those already there.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. . ." he started but was interrupted by the fourth.

"Enough. None of us want to hear your fake excuses, Kakashi. Though I am glad you decided to join us. . . Our latest discussion actually involves you. We were discussing who would be on your genin team. The team you were going to be assigned consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka. However I have come to the decision that I want my son on your team. To put three boys who have rivalries on the same team is simply asking for trouble. Therefore Kurenai will have the Inuzuka boy and your team will be Sasuke Uchiha, for obvious reasons, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Kazama. Kurenai I hope this change doesn't mess up your plans. Well if there aren't any objections or questions. . . You're all dismissed. Except you Kakashi I want a word with you."

Kakashi was about to leave with great haste to return to whatever he was doing. He stopped when he heard his name. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Yondaime wore a grim face, "Kakashi I'm starting to get very tired of your stupid habit. I understand you do it in remembrance of Obito but I don't want any trouble with your genin team. That means not only being on time but no reading your perverted novels around them. Honestly I will have to have a talk with Jiraiya about those books. I don't want Naruto to become a pervert like either of you. If I hear from Naruto that he was waiting for his new sensei to arrive in the morning I will make sure that every single one of your perverted books is burned and you are barred from buying any more." Kakashi did not look happy at that but was silent. Minato continued, "You are dismissed and if I hear that you were more than a few minutes late I will follow through with my threat."

Kakashi said his farewell and left the Hokage office.

Once Kakashi was gone Minato sat hard into his chair and rubbed his temples with his fingers. 'What am I going to do with that student of mine?' thought the fourth.

Minato collected up his things before heading out of the office to head home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Minato walked into the house, he was greeted by a disgruntled Naruto.

Hokage-baka, where were you?! I just completed the genin exam and you weren't even home to find out what the result was? Sheesh what kind of father are you that you aren't even home after your son's biggest day yet."

That last comment really hurt Minato. It felt like a dagger had been plunged into his chest. Recently he had been having doubts about his own abilities as a parent. "Well, I'm home now and for your information I was held up in the office. . . . So did you pass the exam?"

Naruto pouted unaware of his father's feeling. "Yes I did and I'm going to be assigned to a genin team led by a Jounin. Do you know anything about it?"

Minato pushed his feeling aside and put on a look of surprise, "Me? Now why would I know anything about that after all I am a baka." After that Minato just smiled, he knew exactly how to push his son's buttons.

Naruto grumbled loudly and said, "I don't like you sometimes you know that."

"I love you too, Naruto" rebutted Minato still wearing his grin.

Naruto just grumbled even louder than before.

"Hey, Naruto since you don't have anything to do in the morning why don't I teach you an advanced technique"

When Naruto heard this he forgot all his built up irritation and said, "Really!! But wait, how did you know I don't have anything to do until noon?"

"Well, I am the Hokage, aren't I? And the Hokage plans out almost every aspect of the promotion exams, which includes the genin exam. And just so you know I didn't make the exam easier for you. I made sure you had the hardest exam yet." He lied, Minato had made sure that the proctors he had wouldn't go harder on him because of the. . .

Naruto was about ready to start an argument but remembered his father's offer and kept his mouth shut.

Minato had been expecting an argument to start, he was a little disappointed when one didn't. "Alright well" he paused and coughed intentionally to break the silence, "Good job. You can tell me about it in the morning. So . . . good night."

Naruto let a little smile escape. His father thought he had done a good job!! Hoe could he not be happy.

Naruto said good night to his father and went to bed happier than he was on most other nights.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was 1:05 P.M., The only students left waiting for their Jounin squad leader were Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Only Sakura had been talking for a while after the three had been announced teammates but even she fell silent after the waiting was prolonged.

Sasuke was sitting silently staring blankly into the distance. Naruto was getting impatient and had begun pacing around. Sakura was staring at Naruto giving him a dirty look and yelled, "Sit down and be quiet." After a while even Sasuke even started to stare at the pacing boy.

Sasuke decided to voice what Sakura would not. "Dobe, just sit down and shut up. You pacing around won't make this Kakashi or whatever the hell his name was show up."

"You shut up, teme! I'll do whatever I want until the Jounin arrives!" Naruto had jumped up onto Sasuke's desk and was staring him down. They both kept pushing forward neither wanting to back down. The air was so thick with tension it could have been cut with a kunai.

Both boys kept pushing forward almost as if their head protectors were magnetically attracted. A few seconds more of both pushing forward and the two boys' faces ended up colliding coming into an awkward kiss.

Both boys pulled away furiously and started gagging. Naruto started spitting as if he had just eaten something rotten. Sasuke calmly walked out of the room and headed for the bathroom.

When Sakura saw this her mouth went agape and she almost fainted but didn't. Instead she just walked up to Naruto cracking her knuckles and began speaking, "Naruto. . . I am going to kill you." her voice was low and dark as if she would really carry out what she had said.

Naruto just stood there shaking. 'What is this great intent to kill!?! I need to get out of here otherwise Sakura might really kill me.'

Sakura started up again as she made his slow approach toward Naruto, "I was going to be Sasuke's first kiss. . . NOT YOU!"

Naruto had already begun heading toward the door and was about to run out the door but as he reached for the doorknob it turned before he reached it. A man with silver hair and a mask covering about three quarters of his face stood in the doorway looking upon the scene.

The man began speaking, "What is going on here?" He wasn't quite sure what to make of Sakura almost throttling Naruto.

When Sakura realized that she shouldn't kill Naruto with a witness around so she let the boy go. Naruto just stumbled back just glad to be able to breathe again.

"Are you two by any chance Naruto and Sakura?" asked Kakashi, almost hoping the girl wasn't his student for he already recognized Naruto by the almost golden hair on his head.

When the two realized the man had known their names they directed their attention toward him.

Sakura was the first to speak up. "You know our names? Could you be Kakashi our new sensei?"

After Naruto had completely caught his breathe and had heard Sakura's question, he put up his own, "Haven't I seen you before. . . Wait Kakashi, that's right, I've heard my father talk about you sometimes and once in a while you stop by the house. He said that he was your sensei, you're notorious for being late and you're a total pervert."

At this point Sasuke had walked into the room and had noticed the foreign presence that was most likely his Jounin sensei. Sasuke had been just in time to hear Naruto's description of the man. 'Great, first I'm put on Naruto's team and now we have an idiot Jounin to lead our squad.' thought Sasuke.

When Kakashi's visible eye took notice of the Uchiha, he spoke up, "Ah, you must be Sasuke Uchiha." When no one said anything to the contrary he continued, "All right then you three follow me and we will go through introductions. But let's find a more private spot before we begin"

The four of them headed to a roof top that seemed to be seldom visited during the day. Kakashi leaned up against the railing and began, "Alright, let's start the introductions."

"What exactly do you want to know", asked Sakura.

Kakashi thought for a moment and then started, "How about. . . Your like, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, and other stuff like that."

Naruto started, "Hey, hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first?!"

"Yeah. . . We don't know anything about you" continued Sakura.

"Oh. . . Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you guys my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future . . .? Hmm. . . . Well, I have lots of hobbies. . ."

"So. . . All we learned. . . Is his name." said Sakura to the others.

Kakashi made a gesture toward Naruto to start, "Now it's your turn, going around."

Naruto started, "My name is Naruto Kazama. I like Ramen but the stuff from Ichiraku's is the best. What I dislike is waiting 3 minutes for the cup ramen to cook."

'Does he think about anything besides ramen?' thought Kakashi to himself.

Naruto continued, "My dream. . . . . . Is to surpass my father the fourth Hokage and then . . . have all the people in the village acknowledge that I'm not just the idiot son of the fourth Hokage!!"

'He's grown in an interesting way. . .' thought Kakashi.

Naruto continued again, "Hobbies. . . Pranks, I guess. . ."

'I see. . .' thought Kakashi before he said, "Next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things I dislike but I don't really like anything. And. . . . I don't want to use the word 'dream' but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and. . . . To kill a certain man."

'I thought so. . . .' "Ok. . . And lastly the girl" said Kakashi.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. The thing I like is. . . Well, the person I like is. . . Umm . . . Should I say my dream for the future . . . ? Oh my!!!! The thing I dislike. . . Is Naruto."

Naruto looked crushed at hearing this. . . Sakura continued, "My hobby is. . ."

"Ok. That's enough of that. We will start our duties tomorrow." explained Kakashi

"Yes! What kind of duties!!" inquired Naruto loudly.

"First we are going to do something with just the four of us. . . Survival Training"

Naruto looked dumbfounded, "Survival Training?"

Sasuke was silent.

"Why is our duty training? We did enough training at the Ninja academy." interrupted Sakura.

"I'm going to be your opponent but this isn't normal training."

"Then! Then! What is it?!" asked a puzzled Naruto.

Kakashi just laughed in response.

Sakura responded to the laughter with, "Hey, what's so funny Sensei?"

"No. . . Well. . . It's just that when I tell you this you guys are definitely going to flip."

Naruto looked confused again, "Flip? Ha, yeah right."

"Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be chosen as genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over sixty-six percent!!"

All three of the youths looked shocked at hearing this.

"Here are the details. Oh and don't eat breakfast tomorrow you will just end up throwing it up."

The three looked even more disturbed by the statement than they had before.


	7. Chapter 6

1**A/N: **Well here is the next chapter. Anyway Everyone underestimates Naruto, with good reason but this isn't Naruto, this is Naruto 2.0 that comes complete with Yondaime as his father . . . Enjoy. R&R please.

Disclaimer: Owning Naruto IS NOT something I do. Naruto being the manga/anime owned by Kishimoto Masashi et cetera. . .

- - - - - - - - - - a change in scene/ time passing

" " normal speech

' ' Thoughts

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 6: Team #7 Pass or Fail . . . !!! **

The fourth was returning home only a bit later than he usually did. This wasn't very uncommon since he was Hokage.

Minato walked up to the front door and tried the knob. It was locked. This was strange since Naruto normally left the door open. Was he not home?

Minato pulled out his key to open the door. When he had walked through the door, it closed behind him by itself. Minato note of this and immediately kicked the person behind the door.

It was Naruto. After the kick had made contact Naruto disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

When Minato saw this he turned around as if looking for something started, "Very good, Naruto. I see you've been practicing." There was no response. Minato looked around again, nothing. Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Until ten Naruto all solid came rushing out at the fourth. One charged at him and was gone in a cloud of smoke. Minato obviously used the Hiraishin no jutsu

'Six in front, three behind' thought Minato as he grinned 'Brave, Naruto. Brave' Minato began working through the clones. All were charging at him except one. It was obviously the real Naruto.

Minato threw a punch straight with great speed into the lone Naruto's stomach. He disappeared into a cloud of smoke. By the time Minato realized this is was almost too late. He was barely able to avoid a punch thrown by the real Naruto from behind.

Minato pulled around, kicked Naruto in the stomach lighter than he had all the others. Causing Naruto to fall to the ground with a thud. Yondaime stood up straight barely hiding his slightly heavy breathing. He offered a hand to his son who hesitantly accepted it.

When Naruto had stood up he began speaking, "Darn it!! I was so close if only I was a little faster my punch would definitely have connected. I'm still not even strong enough to land a single punch."

Minato couldn't bear to see his son beat himself up and decided to go against his policy anent compliments. "Naruto, don't beat yourself up so much you did great. Honestly I never would have expected such a well thought strategy from you. You really have improved. And for you to have been able to master that technique in one day is amazing. That technique is actually forbidden because it uses so much chakra but since you have such huge reserves of chakra you can easily pull it off. So as Hokage I give you full permission to use that technique. Oh and a trick to that technique is that when the clones dissipate any knowledge they might have gained will return to you. This is quite valuable on missions I'll leave you to figure out how to use it other ways."

Naruto wasn't quite sure what to say his father never gave him compliments. Naruto never got compliments from anyone except for a few occasionally from Iruka and those from his father that were always hidden in either arguments or jokes. 'It feels good to have someone acknowledge your hard work.' thought Naruto.

Naruto explained his day as his father prepared a late diner for them.

Just as Minato finished up with diner his explanation of his day with telling his father about the advice Kakashi had given his students about not eating breakfast. "Oh and Kakashi had told us something about not eating in the morning. Do you know anything about that? Will tomorrow's test really be that gruesome that I would throw my breakfast up?"

Minato didn't respond as first as if thinking, but started anyway, "Most likely. But you have to use your own judgment; I won't be around to tell you what to do on missions. But whatever you do, never forget what I told you about the essentials of team work. Even if it means working with someone you hate."

The first comment hit Naruto hard. 'He is right I need to use my own judgment.' When Naruto heard the second comment he showed that he obviously didn't like it with his response, "Yeah well I don't think you understand how much of a jerk this guy is. He is an Uchiha for sure. He has a big enough ego for the entire clan."

Minato caught that last comment and interrupted, "Don't talk about Sasuke's clan around him. It will only cause an argument."

"Why?"

"I will leave that for Sasuke to tell you. So shouldn't you be going to bed soon if you want to be up in time." said Minato.

Naruto nodded and went off to get ready for bed like the mostly obedient son he was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto looked away from Sasuke with his arms crossed and started speaking just barely loud enough to hear, "Sasuke bastard we should probably work together since Kakashi is a Jounin after all." Naruto turned his head toward Sasuke, "And I hate to say it but he was my father's student so he is probably strong."

'Where did that idiot get the idea that he could order me around? He would just end up getting in my way' thought Sasuke. "Shut up, dobe. You'll just get in my way." said Sasuke straight to Naruto's face.

Naruto returned the dirty look and start, "Fine, bastard just go ahead and do everything by yourself you can fail for all I care. Just don't come crying to me when you get your ass handed to you by Kakashi." Naruto shoved Sasuke back. Sasuke was about to respond with a punch but Sakura interrupted before he could.

"Stop it you two! Naruto, you shouldn't push Sasuke but, Sasuke, Naruto does have a point we should work together. We have no idea how strong the Jounin is. He must be strong if he is a Jounin."

"Well if he's so strong, why isn't he a part of the ANBU black ops? And as far as being Naruto's father's student I have never seen his father do anything but paper work so I'll believe he can fight when I see it." responded Sasuke.

"Enough, both of you stop it." Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke to stop Naruto from charging Sasuke. "Sasuke I don't want to hear you talking ill of the Hokage again. Do you understand?" Sasuke was silent and went back to lean against a tree again.

"Alright well sorry I'm late. Shall we begin? I have two bells here and you steal them from me. If you don't get a bell you fail and you will tied to a log and will not be given lunch."

The three grumbled and thought, "That's why he told us not to eat breakfast. . ."

Then something dawned on Sakura. "Wait there are only two bells. Does that mean only two of us can pass?"

"Wow maybe you three aren't too dense. You're absolutely right since there are only two bells one of you will definitely be sent back to the academy."

When Naruto and Sakura heard this there faces went pale. Sasuke just looked annoyed.

"You have until noon. You can even use shuriken. You won't succeed unless you come at me with the intent to kill."

"But you'll be in danger", interrupted Sakura.

"Yeah for someone who trained under the fourth Hokage you do have slow reflex's." added Naruto.

'Calm down' thought Kakashi, "In the real world those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well, ignore, Mr. Dead last and start when I say. . ."

'Dead last. Dead last! DEAD LAST!!!' Naruto had already pulled out his kunai and was about to charge when suddenly Kakashi was behind him holding the kunai to the back of his head.

"Slow down. . . I haven't said start yet."

'No way. I couldn't even see. . .' thought Sakura.

'So this is a Jounin' thought Sasuke with a grin on his face.

"Well it seems you're prepared to come at me with the intent to kill. So you've finally acknowledged me?" Kakashi paused and chuckled, "seems like. . . I'm beginning to. . . Like you guys. Okay let's get going. Ready. . . Start!"

All three Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura disappeared and hid in the surrounding area.

"The basics of a ninja are to hide yourself well." said Kakashi almost to himself. 'Good, they have all hidden well.'

Naruto however was not simply hiding. He had sent several clones to find Sasuke and Sakura to tell them his plan.

"Come and fight me!!!" yelled Naruto from behind Kakashi.

When Kakashi just stared Naruto started again. "I said, fight me!!!"

"Um . . . You're a little bit off . . ." replied Kakashi.

Off in the brush Sasuke was looking out onto the scene thinking to himself when he was surprised by. . . Naruto! Sasuke was startled but didn't scream. "How did you . . .? Whatever what do you want, dobe?" whispered Sasuke to Naruto.

"I told you to stop calling me that when I give you the signal I want you to help grab the bells. I have an idea but I don't have time to explain it. Just do what I'm asking okay. Unless you want to fail, teme." replied Naruto before he pulled out a kunai and stabbed himself!

Sasuke didn't know what to think of the sight until the Naruto disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back where the real Naruto had been talking to Sakura he got the information back from his clone. 'Damn I hope Sasuke isn't too much of a bastard to realize that we need to work together.'

"So Sakura do you understand the plan?" asked Naruto.

Sakura was still a little dumbfounded that Naruto had come up with such a good plan. She replied with a yes before Naruto went off to stand a little bit away from her.

'I thought Naruto was a complete idiot. He may not be as stupid as I thought. This plan might actually work but even if it does one of us will have to go back to the academy. It'll probably be me but. . . I have to do this for Sasuke-kun. Maybe if I do this right Sasuke-kun will notice me!'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back with Kakashi Naruto had started to charge. "The only thing a bit off is your hair cut!"

Kakashi reached into his pouch and started with his hand still inside, "Ninja Fighting style #1 Taijutsu, I'll teach you about it"

Naruto had jumped back when he saw Kakashi reach into his pouch, 'Taijutsu is hand to hand combat. . . Yet, He's going to use a weapon?'

Kakashi finally pulled his hand out of his pouch to revel a book entitled "Come, Come Paradise"

Naruto just looked on dumbfounded

When Naruto didn't charge Kakashi spoke up, "What's wrong? Hurry and come at me."

"But, but. . . Why do you have a book?!" shouted Naruto in response.

"Why? Well, because I want to find out what happens next? Don't worry about it. It won't make a difference against you guys."

Naruto was amazed at how brazen the man was. He charged throwing several decent punches and kicks all of them were blocked with Kakashi's free hand. After one final punch Kakashi disappeared and appeared behind Naruto with amazing speed.

"A ninja should never allow his opponent to get behind them. Baka." Kakashi formed a hand seal as he kneeled behind Naruto.

Sakura was shocked, 'What, His hand position is that the seal of the tiger? No way, that is used for fire jutsu. He would use a fire technique against a kid like Naruto?!'

Sasuke was similarly surprised, 'No way. . . Is that the seal of fire? That Jounin is just playing around. . .'

Sakura forgot that she had just spoken to Naruto and jumped out of her hiding spot and shouted, "Naruto get out of there!! You're going to get killed!!"

Naruto looked toward Sakura, "Huh?"

Kakashi replied, "Too late. Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A 1,000 Years of Pain!!!"

Kakashi had stabbed Naruto with his fingers in a very unpleasant place. A few moments after Naruto had been hit by the technique he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi was shocked, "What?! When did he . . .?" Kakashi was just barely able to avoid a few in coming Shuriken that were aimed directly for him. He looked toward where they had come. Naruto was charging him, kunai at the ready.

Just as Kakashi blocked the incoming attack another barrage of shuriken came from another direction but this time it wasn't Naruto that had thrown them but Sasuke!!

Kakashi didn't know what to think had the two come to some sort of agreement to work together?! I was told they hated each other.

While Kakashi was distracted Naruto had already made more clones that had begun to attack him. Kakashi had just barely been able to transform himself into a Naruto.

He normally would have just left the scene but he hadn't had the time with both Naruto and Sasuke coming at him. 'Wait where did Sasuke go?!' Sakura was now standing where Sasuke should have been.

'A Henge!!' thought Kakashi to himself

Uchiha was no longer anywhere in sight. Until from behind a fireball was coming straight toward him and the other Narutos. 'Is he mad he'll hit the real Naruto?!' thought Kakashi as he just narrowly avoided the in coming fireball jutsu.

When Kakashi had finally was able to catch his breathe he analyzed the situation. He had truly underestimated the two of them. "You three do know that only two of you can pass. Why bother working together when you will only end up fighting over who will go back to the academy."

The real Naruto who was standing up from avoiding Sasuke's fireball started, "No. . . My dad told me many times that when you become a genin you are assigned to a three man team not a two man team. I guess they could take those that pass and assign them to three man teams but why would they have already put us in groups of three just to break us up again. I know I may not be the brightest person around but that just stinks of a trick. . ."

Kakashi was dumbfounded, 'Sensei, you really do have an amazing son. But I just wonder would he be this clever if it wasn't for your tutelage.'

By now Sakura and Sasuke had both taken the hint and had walked out to stand by Naruto.

'Naruto, Maybe you aren't a hopeless idiot after all' thought Sakura to herself.

Sasuke just walked over nonchalantly as if he had known about the plan the entire time.

'Well there's a first time for everything. Even passing a genin team.' Kakashi smiled. Not that anyone could see the smile under the mask but. . . 'I'm glad that it's your son that's going to be on my first genin team, eh, Sensei.'

Kakashi walked toward them. As soon as the three noticed Kakashi was moving they got ready to counter.

But Kakashi was already behind them and said, "YOU GUYS. . . Pass!"

Both Naruto and Sakura were shocked and replied with a 'huh' at the same time. Sasuke merely scowled.

"You guys are the first. Everyone else would just do as I had wanted them to. They were all total morons. . . A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash . . . But you know what? Those that don't understand teamwork and take care of their comrades . . . Are lower than trash."

Naruto still looked shocked and thought 'He's kind of cool. . .'

Sasuke however thought the contrary.

Kakashi brought around a hand with his thumb rose, "That ends the training. All of you pass!!! Okay! Starting tomorrow team # 7 will begin its first mission."

Naruto jumped up and down with uncontrollable joy, "Yes, I did it. Believe it! I'm a Ninja. I can't wait to tell the Hokage-baka!!"

Sakura wasn't quite as exuberant as Naruto but she had her own moment, "Hell Yeah!! I passed on Sasuke-kun's team." and then she just started into a little giggle fit as everyone started to leave.


	8. Chapter 7

Feel free to skip this chapter. Its land of waves arc filler.

Disclaimer: Owning Naruto IS NOT something I do. Naruto being the manga/anime owned by Kishimoto Masashi et cetera. . .

- - - - - - - a change in scene/ time passing

" " normal speech

' ' Thoughts

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 7: Journey to the Land of Waves **

**Skip this if you have seen the land of waves arc. It was lazy writer's block filler.**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood with Kakashi giving in their most recent mission report. Sasuke just looked bored, Sakura was watching Sasuke's every move, and Naruto pouted madly.

After Kakashi had finished giving the mission report, Naruto spoke out, "I'm sick of these stupid easy missions. I want a real mission, Hokage-baka!"

Minato totally ignored the fact that others were present and began yelling at Naruto in a fatherly way, "How many times have I told you not to call me that?! And no, you're not getting a higher rank mission. You and the others have only been genin for a few weeks. Maybe after you prove yourselves to be capable ninjas, I could assign you a C rank mission occasionally instead of just D rank missions but with the attitude you have now you will be lucky if you're ever assigned a C rank mission!" Minato paused and when no one spoke up he continued, "Maybe I should give you a C rank mission to show you that being a ninja isn't just fun and games."

Because of Naruto's selective hearing he only heard that he would be getting a higher rank mission. He tuned out everything else; Naruto was jumping up and down.

As Naruto finally started to calm down he started, "Yay, finally a cool mission. If I can do this I can prove that I'm stronger than people think." By the time Naruto finished he had resumed his jumping.

"Alright calm down or maybe I won't assign you this mission." When Naruto heard this he clammed up, he knew that his father was serious. "Good now this is a simple guard mission. . . ."

Naruto rudely interrupted, "Really!! Who are we protecting? A feudal lord? A princess?!"

"If you would stay quiet I could introduce him to you" chastised Minato before he nodded to a ninja standing a bit away. The ninja then went into another room.

Minato continued, "You are to protect the client for the length of the mission. Should any harm befall the client it will mean you fail the mission. Do you understand? All right, you can come in!"

A scruffy old man with graying hair walked in to the room. "What's this? They're all just a bunch of brats. Especially the shortest one with the stupid looking grin on his face. Are you really a ninja? Hey?!"

"Haha!! Who's the shortest one with the stupid grin?" Then it dawned on Naruto that he was shortest of the three genin standing there. For a second Naruto just stood there taking in the insult.

"I'll kill you!!!" exclaimed Naruto as he started to charge.

Before Naruto could even move an inch Kakashi had him by the back of his shirt, "What's the point of killing the person we're suppose to protect? Idiot!"

"I am the expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide absolute protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge." explained Tazuna before they left towards the gates of Konoha.

Throughout the whole episode Yondaime was simply holding his head and smiling, "Alright well Naruto behave. And good luck with your mission."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Let's go!!" exclaimed Naruto as they reached the gates.

"What are you so excited about?" inquired Sakura. As they continued to walk.

"Cause I've never left the village before"

"Hey!! Am I really going to be safe with this brat?" demanded Tazuna pointing at Naruto.

Kakashi laughed a little before starting, "Well, I am a Jounin, don't worry."

Naruto was peeved. 'Damn it!! This old geezer is the worst possible client. I should give him a shot to the face!!'

"Hey, old man! Don't mess with ninjas!! I'm incredible!! One day I will take on the title of Hokage and surpass my father, the current Hokage!! My name is Kazama Naruto!! Remember it!!" shouted Naruto as he got very emotional.

"The Hokage is the village's #1 ninja, right? I doubt someone like you could become it. Even if you are the Hokage's son. . ." replied Tazuna before taking of swig of his alcohol.

"Shut up, I am prepared to do anything to become Hokage!! Once I become Hokage you will have to acknowledge me!!" continued Naruto loudly.

"No I won't, brat. . . Even if you did become Hokage."

Naruto was infuriated yet again at the old man. "I'll kill you!!!!"

Again Kakashi was behind Naruto to prevent him from attacking Tazuna. "What did I tell you about attacking the client? Moron." 'How does Yondaime put up with Naruto? Wait does that mean that Yondaime was similar to this when he was a kid?!' Kakashi mentally sweat dropped. 'But I guess that means there is hope for Naruto.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The group was off. Naruto was in the lead Sakura and Sasuke on either side of Tazuna and Kakashi had the rear. The group had just passed a small puddle and from it came two ninja. The two charged forward and wrapped a barbed wire around Kakashi with an elaborate sort of combination. Before anyone was the wiser both ninjas pulled on the wire and Kakashi who was entangled with it was mutilated into many pieces. One of the ninja said, "One down."

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna didn't have more than a few seconds to realize what had happened before the two ninja were coming from behind the group. "Two down" said the other ninja. The barded wire was once again claiming another victim, Naruto. But Sasuke saw it coming so using a shuriken and a kunai he trapped the wire to a tree. The two ninja realized this and broke the wire off and separately charged the targets one went after Naruto and the other after Tazuna and Sakura.

Naruto didn't react in time and his hand was cut by the ninja's claws.

Sakura saw the ninja charging Tazuna and stood in the way. Sasuke saw this and went in front of Sakura to protect them. Before the ninja was able to make contact, Kakashi stopped the ninja using his arm to clothesline the ninja.

Kakashi spoke up, "Naruto, Are you alright? Sorry I didn't get to you earlier. . . I didn't think you would freeze up like that. Anyway, nice job Sasuke. You too Sakura."

Sasuke stood nonchalantly before saying, "Hey!! You alright. . . Scaredy cat?"

Naruto was about to respond to Sasuke by starting a fight. "Naruto save it for later. Their claws are soaked in poison. We have to remove it quickly. We must open the wound and release the poisoned blood from your body. Don't move or the poison will spread quicker. . . Tazuna-san"

Tazuna looked flustered, "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you. These look like Hidden Mist Chuunins. These shinobi are known to continue fighting no matter what."

The two shinobi that were now tied to a tree started, "How did you read our movements?"

Kakashi explained with ease, "On a sunny day like this when it hasn't rained in days. . . There's not going to be a puddle in the middle of the road."

Tazuna looked surprised, "If you knew that, why did you let the brats fight?"

"If I had wanted to I could have killed these two instantly but. . . There was something I needed to find out. . . Who these two were after?"

Tazuna still didn't understanding where Kakashi was going, "What do you mean?"

"Meaning, were they after you, or one of us. We haven't heard that there are ninja after you. Our mission was to simply protect you from thieves and highwaymen. With Ninja pursuing you this has now become at least a B- rank mission. This was supposed to be a simple protection until you. . . Completed the bridge. If it was known that ninjas were after you this mission would have been set as a B-rank mission or higher. I'm sure you had a reason, but it causes problems when you lie about the mission. We are now operating outside of the scope of the mission."

Sakura heard all this and started, "Kakashi-sensei is right. We're only genin. And Naruto is wounded we should go back to the village and take him to a doctor."

Kakashi's thought went back to Naruto when Sakura mentioned him. "This might be too much. I guess we should return to the village to treat Naruto."

When Naruto heard this he brought out a kunai and cut his hand where the poison had entered his body. Everyone was shocked.

Sakura was the first to speak up, "Naruto!! What are you doing?!"

'Why is there so much of a difference? Why am I always. . . I should be becoming stronger. . . I've completed many missions and practice my jutsu everyday. I'm not going to need saving ever again. . . I'm not going to be afraid and try to run. . . I won't lose to Sasuke.'

"I swear on this left hand that I will not back down. I will not run away." shouted Naruto, "I'll protect the old man. We're continuing the mission!!"

"Hey, Naruto. That speech was cool and all and its good you're releasing the poison but anymore and you'll die from lack of blood. Seriously. . ." explained Kakashi as he took Naruto's hand to inspect it.

Naruto started dancing around and yelling, "NO!!! That's bad!!! I can't die from something like this!!

"Calm down, let me see your hand."

Sakura immediately started, "Naruto, are you a masochist? What were you thinking?!"

Kakashi didn't know what to make of Naruto's hand. It had already begun to heal. 'Must be the power of the Kyuubi.'

"Sensei . . . am I going to be. . . OK?"

"You should b fine. . ." replied Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi was it. . . I have to talk to you." said Tazuna.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Ok. . . I'm not going to let him hog the spotlight.' Naruto threw a shuriken into a bush shouting, "There!!!"

"Heh, Just a rat. . ."

"Stop trying to act cool!! There was nothing there, Naruto!!!" yelled Sakura.

"Hey . . . Please stop using shuriken. It's seriously dangerous." said Kakashi with an annoyed look on his face.

"There!!!" shouted Naruto as he threw yet another shuriken.

Sakura had seen enough and punched Naruto, "I said stop!!!"

"Ouch, that hurt Sakura-chan. somebody is after us. I swear."

"Yeah right!!"

Kakashi walked back and pointed out that Naruto had almost hit something a small white rabbit.

Sakura put on a girly face of interest, "Oh. . . Naruto!! You could have killed the poor thing!!"

Naruto was now hugging the rabbit and begging its forgiveness.

Kakashi however had other things on his mind. 'That's a snow rabbit. . . Yet its spring what's with its color? This is a rabbit that's been kept in a cage for the purpose of body switching. So they're here already. . .'

Kakashi noticed something, "Everyone get down!!" A giant sword used as a projectile passed just barely above everyone to find a place in a tree. A man then stood on the sword

A man now stood on the sword his back to the group.

'Hehe, here's my chance. This time I won't lose to Sasuke.' thought Naruto.

"Well, well if it isn't the hidden Mist's Missing-nin Zabuza Momochi. Everybody get back. This one's on a whole other level. It will be a little tough unless I do this. . ." Kakashi went to lift the headband that covered his left eye.

The man, Zabuza began speaking, "You appear to be sharingan Kakashi. Sorry but. . . The old man is mine."

When Sasuke had heard Zabuza refer to his sensei as Sharingan Kakashi he was shocked. 'The sharingan an eye trait that allows the user to see through all forms of jutsu, that occurs in certain members of the. . . Uchiha clan. . .'

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Protect Tazuna. Leave Zabuza to me. This is my fight stay out of it."

"Now. . . Let's end all the talking. I have to kill that old man." Zabuza jumped into action stopping on a body of water. He performed a few hand signs and a thick mist began to appear. Kakashi then started to perform a technique himself. With both Jounins releasing large amounts of chakra the air was thick with it. Even Sasuke found it hard to breathe.

Kakashi started, "Don't worry. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me. I don't let my comrades die."

"We'll see about that!! It's over." Zabuza had appeared right in the middle of the three genin and Tazuna. However before Zabuza could make a move Kakashi was upon him and his kunai struck flesh. However what came from the wound was not blood. . . But water. Zabuza was now behind Kakashi and had begun a massive swing of his sword. Kakashi was cleaved in half horizontally. Sakura screamed. The others just looked on in horror.

Zabuza's sword had just cleaved Kakashi body in half. But what should have been blood was water. 'Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu?! No way! He copied it in the mist?' thought Zabuza.

The Kakashi however was now behind Zabuza and held a kunai to his neck. "Don't move! It's over, Zabuza!!"

Naruto and Sakura were both shouting in joy at how great their sensei was. Zabuza laughed.

"It's over? You don't get it. There's no way you can defeat me with your cheap imitations. I'm also not that easy. . ."

The clone that Kakashi had held captive had now dissolved into water. Kakashi escaped into the deep water just in time to avoid Zabuza's attack.

"Foolish. Suiro no Jutsu. " Zabuza now held Kakashi in a prison of water. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu. Hehe wearing forehead protectors and acting like real ninjas. But you know what? A real ninja is someone who has survives numerous brushes with death. You brats calling yourselves shinobi is a joke."

Every word this Zabuza guy had said struck Naruto like a thousand daggers. What kind of right does this guy have to say that I'm not a shinobi I worked for years? And I can't lose to Sasuke or I will never be able to surpass my father. I won't run away I won't back down.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme I have a plan."

'Now he has a plan' thought Sasuke.

Naruto made his hand seal and produced nearly fifty shadow clones. Immediately Naruto charged Zabuza knowing he would be knocked back.

'Sasuke you had better not screw this up it may be our only chance.' thought Naruto, "Sasuke!!" Naruto threw something.

Sasuke caught what looked like a weapon. 'So that's your plan. Good thinking, Naruto.' The object Sasuke held unfolded into a giant shuriken.

"A shuriken won't work against me." said the Zabuza clone as Sasuke began to charge.

Before Sasuke was within the clone's attack range he threw the Shuriken not at the clone but at the real body.

"That's not enough!!" shouted Zabuza as he caught the blade but in the shadow of the first blade there was a second. "Another Shuriken in it's shadow but still not enough!!" Zabuza jumped the Shuriken as if it was nothing.

Sasuke half laughed as the shuriken Zabuza had just evaded transformed back into Naruto. 'Now!!' thought Naruto before throwing a kunai toward Zabuza.

Zabuza was forced to remove his arm that was holding the water prison around Kakashi to evade it however the kunai still grazed his cheek.

"You brat!!" shouted Zabuza before he attempted to throw the shuriken he had just caught at Naruto. However Kakashi was already there preventing him from throwing the projectile.

"Great 'plan', Naruto. You Guys can leave the rest to me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(**A/N:** Gomen, Gomen, it was taking way to long to tell the battle properly so. . .)

Kakashi sat up in one of the guest beds in Tazuna's house.

"What do you mean Zabuza could still be alive? You said yourself he had no pulse. How could he be alive if his heart had stopped?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I did. . . But that was most likely a momentary death. That hunter-nin used a simple needle weapon. It is difficult to kill with those weapons unless you hit a vital organ. And why would he carry away the body. Most likely the boy was trying to save him." Kakashi paused, "In the case that Zabuza is alive we need to begin preparing you guys for the battle ahead."

Naruto started, "By preparing do you mean training?!" Kakashi nodded, "Hey, what kind of training is it? Will it make us super strong or something?"

'Probably something stupid. . .' thought Sasuke.

"Sensei!! What's a little training going to do?! Our Enemy is a ninja you struggled against and you're a Jounin!!" shouted Sakura.

"Sakura, who saved me while I was struggling? You guys are improving very quickly. We'll begin Tomorrow morning." replied Kakashi, "For now get a good nights rest."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay we're here so let's begin the training." explained Kakashi as he came to a halt in the middle of a clump of trees.

"What kind of training are we going to do out here in the middle of nowhere?" inquired Naruto as he stopped a little behind Kakashi.

"I'm glad you asked that Naruto. You three will be climbing trees.

"What kind of training is that?" asked Sakura blankly.

"Well listen to the end. You'll be climbing without using your hands. Before you ask it is possible. You gather the Chakra in the bottom of your feet and climb up the tree. This technique requires great chakra control so if you can do it properly it will make you stronger."

"Hey wait why do we need to practice Chakra control? We can already perform our jutsu. What more is there to know?" asked Naruto

"Naruto is right. We can already use jutsu." replied Sasuke with an annoyed look on his face.

"Nope! You guys aren't using chakra properly." Naruto was about to interrupt but Kakashi spoke up first, "Just let me explain. Based on what jutsu you use, the type and amount of chakra that is released will be different. Even if you can release a large amount of chakra unless you control it properly the jutsu will be weakened or not work at all. In other words put too much of one chakra into a jutsu and it will turn out all wrong."

'Oh I finally understand why the Otousan told me to distribute the chakra into so many clones. I must have been using way to much of all the chakras.' thought Naruto.

"Sensei is it possible that releasing too much of all the chakras can mess up a jutsu?" asked Naruto.

"Actually yes, over loading a jutsu with chakra could end up causing the jutsu to fail. . . But that is rarely the case since people almost never have that much chakra." explained Kakashi, 'But since you have the Kyuubi inside you it wouldn't surprise me if that was the case with you.'

"Alright enough talking I'll show you once and then I want you three to try it."

After Kakashi had finished his small lecture he walked toward one of the trees and began to climb it vertically only using his feet. He made walking up the tree look as simple as walking normally.

"Wow! That's so cool! I've got to try it!" shouted Naruto exuberantly. He went to walk toward one of the tree but stopped when a kunai landed in front of him, Sasuke, and Sakura. "Use those kunai to mark how far you get. Since you guys are new to this you should get a running start for momentum. So. . . Go ahead and start."

Naruto didn't need to be told twice, he charge the tree without a second thought. However because Naruto had taken Kakashi's words to heart and tried to use less chakra his feet didn't stick at all and he fell straight on his head.

'Damn this is harder than it looks.' thought Naruto as he looked over toward Sasuke, who was already able to get about ten feet up.

"This is pretty easy!!" called out Sakura who now sat at the top of one of the trees.

"It looks like the best at controlling chakra right now is Sakura." Kakashi paused, "as of now Sakura is the closest to Hokage unlike a certain someone. . . And I guess the Uchiha clan isn't worth much either."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For several hours three genin continued to climb the trees. By now all of them were exhausted but Naruto who wasn't improving very much was still pushing refusing to give up.

Sakura lay against a tree completely spent and looked over at the others. 'I'm worn out. . . What stamina those two have. But Naruto isn't improving much at all. It's about time he gives up and starts complaining.'

Naruto stood up and began to walk over toward Sakura. When he reached Sakura he bent down and whispered to her, "Umm. . . Sakura you're pretty good at this could you give me some tips?"

"Huh?" Sakura was a little surprised that Naruto would be able to admit he needed help. "Umm. . . Alright, listen, Chakra uses spiritual energy so you can't get too excited. To gather chakra to your feet you have to relax and focus on the tree."

'Alright, remember what Sakura-chan said. Focus. Focus. Focus! I can feel it! I'm going all the way this time!!' thought Naruto

Just as Naruto started up the tree Sasuke interrupted, "Hey, Naruto!!"

"What the hell is your problem?! Can't you see I'm trying to focus?!"

"Well. . . Umm. . ."

"What is it?" demanded Naruto.

". . . What did Sakura tell you?" asked Sasuke as he turned his head away from Naruto.

When Naruto realized what Sasuke was asking his face broke out into a grin. Then he said, "Like I'm going to tell you!!"

The wind was the only thing that broke the silence during that moment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wake up. You'll catch a cold sleeping in a place like this."

Naruto woke up to find a beautiful young woman shaking him awake. "Huh? Who are you?"

- - - -

"Is this the plant you were looking for? . . . This plant is medicine?" asked Naruto as he picked a small plant.

"Thanks for helping." replied the young damsel.

"You sure are working early, lady." stated Naruto.

"You too. What are you doing here at this time of day?" asked the woman.

"I'm training!"

"Oh why are you training?"

"Because I want to become stronger!!"

"Why. . . Is that?" asked the woman with a rather serious face.

"So I can surpass my father who is known as the strongest ninja in my village!! And right now I need to prove something to someone."

"Is that for someone else or for yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

The woman laughed a little.

"What's so funny?"

"What I meant was, do you. . . Have someone who is important to you? When a person has something important to protect. . . That is when they can become truly strong."

Naruto thought back for a moment for all the times that stood true. "Yeah I do!!"

The woman finished collecting up her things and stood to walk away. "You will become strong. . . Let's meet again sometime. . . Oh and by the way. . . I'm a boy."

When Naruto heard that this girl he had fawned over was actually a boy his jaw dropped. 'No way!! But she's cuter than Sakura-chan.'

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna stood in front of the ghastly seen before them. All of the bridge workers laid wounded on the ground.

"Wha- What's this?!" shouted Tazuna in shock. He ran up to one of the men. "What happened here?!"

The man was barely able to whisper out, "A monster . . . "

Before the man could say anymore, a mist began to appear out of nowhere.

"Here they come!" shouted Kakashi as he got into his battle stance. 'So he is alive and he's already here . . . '

Sasuke was shaking as he held his kunai in hand.

Sakura started, "Kakashi- sensei this is . . . Zabuza's Kirigakure no Jutsu isn't it?"

A few moments past before Zabuza's voice came resounding from somewhere in the mist, "Long time no see, Kakashi. I see you're still with those brats . . . That one's shaking again . . . poor kid . . . "

Seven Zabuza clones then appeared around the group.

Sasuke's shaking stopped and he started speaking, "I'm shaking from excitement!"

"Do it, Sasuke!" said Kakashi.

In a few quick motions Sasuke cut down the Zabuza clones with ease. 'You can't fool me!' thought Sasuke.

The real Zabuza and the hunter nin stood a bit away from the group in the mist. "Hmm . . . He saw through the water clones. That brat has grown. . . . It looks like a rival has appeared. . . . Eh Haku?"

The boy Haku replied, "It does indeed."

Over with Kakashi and the others, Kakashi started "It looks like my suspicions were justified. And that masked boy . . . He's obviously Zabuza's comrade standing right next to him and all . . . "

Sasuke stepped forward "I'll fight him . . . Tricking us with that stupid act . . . I hate bastards like that the most."

Haku took a step forward. "An impressive young man. Even though the water clones have one-tenth the strength of the original . . . Leave him to me Zabuza-san." Haku disappeared in a second.

Sasuke and Haku met with amazing speed, Weapons clashing.

"I don't want to have to kill you . . . But you won't stand down, will you?" said Haku.

"Of course not" replied Sasuke.

"I see but you won't be able to keep up with my speed this next time." Haku stepped back and performed several hand seals very quickly.

"Makyo Hyo Sho" A large number of mirrors surrounded Sasuke on all sides and over head. Haku then stepped into the mirror, his reflection then appeared in all of the other mirrors almost instantly. "Well, shall I begin?" Haku paused, "I will show you my real speed." Almost as if out of nowhere cut began to form on Sasuke's body and clothes from Haku's invisible attacks.

Sakura who had noticed Sasuke's plight had thrown a kunai at one of the mirrors but Haku reached out from the mirror and caught the kunai. However, Haku did not notice a shuriken coming from the opposite direction. It makes contact and left a deep gash in his mask. Naruto then made his entrance with a smoke bomb.

"Kazama Naruto has arrived and I'm going kick the enemy's ass!"

While Naruto was making his entrance Zabuza had already thrown several kunai at him that were then blocked by senbon needles from Haku. "Zabuza-san Please let me fight them my way."

"You're as soft as always, Haku." Retorted Zabuza.

While Haku and Zabuza were having there little conversation, Naruto had snuck into the mirrors. "Hey, Sasuke, what do you know so far about those mirror things?"

"You total moron! If you're a shinobi then use your head! Why did you come inside the mirrors if you didn't know what they were for?! Idiot!" shouted Sasuke in reply.

"Shut up and just answer the question."

"Fine, idiot. Those images in the mirrors aren't bunshin no jutsu because he wouldn't need the mirrors then. And He can attack from any of those mirrors at any given time."

Naruto was about to reply but was interrupted by Haku, "No matter what you two are planning it will not work." He then launched another barrage of senbon needles at the two. Sasuke was able to follow the attack a little and evade it but Naruto was hit head on but when he made contact with the ground he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Haku saw this and began to search around for the real Naruto. Nothing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Damn it! I didn't get to tell Sasuke my plan. I hope this works.' Thought Naruto as he finished preparation for his attack.

Naruto pulled the first wire and then the second wire a moment later that would begin the mechanism he had set up. The first wire launched a kunai at the mirrors and the second launched two more in the same direction. Haku noticed the first and immediately thought he could simply catch it but when he realized that two more had been thrown he saw the problem.

Haku grabbed the first kunai with the intention of using it to block the other two but upon grabbing the explosive note on the handle activated causing Haku to give up his plan to block the kunai and flee to another mirror. However, that was Haku's second mistake. The other kunai head for the mirror also had explosive notes set to explode just before the contact with the mirror. The resulting explosions cause the mirror and the others immediately around it to be destroyed.

Sasuke noticed this and used it as an opportunity to escape. Haku whose hand was badly injured was now outside of the mirrors the pain too great to maintain the use of the jutsu. "I have had enough! I will not lose to the likes of you!" exclaimed Haku.

Naruto had now come out of his hiding place and went to help Sasuke get away from the mirrors. Sasuke had been in both legs with senbon needles and they hadn't been removed so he had to lean on Naruto for support. Naruto and Sasuke had obviously not gotten far enough away because Haku had dissolved the mirrors and reformed them around the two. Haku immediately got into the mirrors and launched an attack at Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto hadn't noticed the attack in time but Sasuke had and he pushed Naruto out of the way of the attack too exhausted to escape it himself.

"Sasuke-teme, why the hell did you do that?!" shouted Naruto. As he began to pick himself up off of the ground.

"Geez. . . All you ever do is get in the way . . . " Sasuke coughed up blood.

"Why? I thought you hated me! I never asked for your help!" shouted Naruto as he got up and walked toward Sasuke.

"I don't know . . . My body just moved on its own . . . Idiot . . . "

Sasuke began to fall but Naruto was there and caught him and laid him on the ground.

"That man. . . . My brother . . . I told myself I wouldn't die until I killed him . . . Don't die also . . . " Sasuke passed out from the strain.

Haku stood up and started, "He died to protect you . . . To protect his precious person. He is a shinobi that deserves respect . . . Is this you first death of a friend this is the way of the shinobi."

"Shut up!" There was a pause as a change began to occur to Naruto. "I'll kill you!"

Haku was now back in the mirrors but was unable to move too fixated on the scene unfolding in front of him. Naruto had begun emitting a demonic red chakra. And all his other features had become more beastly.

'That's impossible for the chakra to change like this! And such an evil chakra . . . What is this boy?!' thought Haku.

When Naruto's eyes finally made contact with Haku's, his facial expression became even fiercer. 'Here h comes!' thought Haku threw his senbon needles but before they had come anywhere close to Naruto his chakra blocked it.

'What killer intent! Is this the same boy?! And how did he deflect those needles with chakra?!'

Naruto was upon Haku's mirror with such speed that Haku couldn't even follow. Naruto's fist then connected with where Haku's face would have been and Haku flew from the mirror as it crumbled. The remaining mirrors slowly crumbled since the user no longer held them together. Haku now barely stood a few feet away. When Naruto saw the boy was still standing he charged.

'Zabuza-san. . . I cannot . . . defeat this boy. . .' Thought Haku.

Naruto was about to punch the boy again but stopped. "You . . . You're from that time . . . "

"Why did you stop?" asked Haku almost in a whisper. "I killed your precious person . . . Yet you can't kill me?"

"Damn it!" Naruto followed through and punched Haku.

"What happened to your intensity? You can't kill me with that . . . Can you understand . . . ? Not having a purpose . . . Not being needed by anyone . . . The pain of simply living."

"What are you saying?" asked Naruto without making a move.

"Zabuza has no need for a weak shinobi. You have taken away my reason for existence . . . "

"Why . . . Why for a guy like that?!" shouted Naruto.

"Zabuza-san took me in knowing I was a person with a Kekkai Genkai. This blood that everyone hated . . . He wanted it . . . I was so happy!" Haku began to cry. "He had given me a purpose a reason for existence. He had given me a reason to live. Please Naruto. Kill me."

"Is this the only way?"

"Yes . . . Please fulfill your own dreams."

Naruto got out his kunai. "The funny thing is . . . If we'd met under different circumstances we might have become friends." Naruto charged.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." But then Haku somehow realized that Zabuza was in danger and blocked Naruto's attack. "Sorry, Naruto. I can't die . . . Yet"

"Huh?" was all Naruto could say as Haku disappeared. "Where did he go?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kakashi's hand had pierced straight through Haku's chest. Before Haku died he grabbed onto Kakashi's arm to hold him in place.

"He jumped in the way to protect Zabuza." Thought Kakashi out loud.

Zabuza laughed a bit. "Great job . . . Haku." Zabuza then prepared his sword to cut through both Kakashi and Haku's body. "I sure picked up something useful! Giving me this final chance!"

Kakashi jumped out of the way carrying Haku's body. He then laid the body down and closed Haku's eyes out of respect. "Naruto. Stay there. This is my fight!"

When Sakura heard Naruto's name, she looked around and found him. "Naruto! You're alright! Huh? What about Sasuke-kun?" There was no response. "Naruto! Where is Sasuke-kun?!" still no response. "No. . . . " Sakura began breaking down.

Tazuna who was with her spoke up, "I'll go with you so you won't be breaking your sensei's order." The two ran over to where they had last seen Sasuke.

Tazuna and Sakura didn't say anything at first when they found Sasuke. Needles impaling him in many places. Many which should have been lethal. Sakura fell onto her knees and began to caress Sasuke's face.

"He's cold . . . This isn't an illusion."

Tazuna saw Sakura's plight and tried to console her. "Don't mind me . . . It's best to let it all out and cry."

Sakura began speaking again half to herself and half to Tazuna, "I always scored 100 on the academy exams. There was never a question I couldn't answer . . . I memorized over 100-shinobi codes of conduct. On one day there was a question. Write down shinobi code #25. I knew the answer as usual . . . " Sakura paused as tears began to stream down her face. "No matter what situation . . . A shinobi must never show his emotions . . . You must make the mission your top priority . . . You must never show the enemy your tears." When Sakura had finished, she just broke down completely and began crying on top of Sasuke.

Tazuna who had heard all of what Sakura had said was disgusted, "To force a small girl to kill her emotions . . . If this is the way of the shinobi you can keep it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This is it Zabuza it's over. Now both of your arms are useless. You can't even perform any jutsu." Explained Kakashi standing a bit behind Kakashi.

"Oh . . . You're getting your ass kicked. How disappointing . . . " said a man with what seemed like a hundred men behind him all of them armed to the teeth.

Zabuza looked in the man's direction. "Gatou. What are you here? And what's with all those men?"

Gatou laughed, "The plan has changed . . . Well, actually I planned to do this from the beginning. Zabuza I' going to have you killed here."

Zabuza's eyes went wide. "What?!"

"I never planned on paying you any money. Hiring a normal ninja from the village is expensive and they may betray me . . . So I get you missing-nins who are easy to take care of afterwards. The only problem in the plan was you . . . Zabuza. The devil of the hidden mist? Ha what a joke."

Zabuza stood up straight and looked toward Kakashi, "Kakashi, I'm sorry. This fight is over. Now I have no reason to go after Tazuna. I have no reason to fight you."

Kakashi was a little surprise at that but then agreed, "Ah . . . You're right."

During their conversation Gatou walked over to Haku's dead body. "Oh, yeah . . . I owe this one . . . You squeezed my arm until it broke . . . " Gatou kicked Haku's head.

When Naruto saw this, his blood began to boil. "What are you doing?! You bastard!"

Kakashi stopped Naruto before he went and charged in the group of mercenaries. "Whoa, calm down Naruto. Look at their numbers."

Naruto didn't fight Kakashi but he glared at Zabuza, "And you how can you just stand there and watch?!"

"Shut up, kid. Haku is already dead." Replied Zabuza.

"Don't you feel anything at all?! Weren't you always together?!" continued Naruto.

Zabuza still refused to look Naruto in the face. "As Gatou used me, I used Haku. He was a shinobi. My tool. Nothing more."

"Hey . . . Do you really mean that?" asked Naruto. Naruto broke his arm from Kakashi's grasp.

"Stop Naruto. We aren't fighting him anymore . . . " was all Kakashi said.

"Shut up! As far as I'm concerned he is enemy number one! He . . . He really loved you! He cared for you so much he threw his life away for you. Without his own dream . . . Without a purpose . . . To die as a tool."

Zabuza finally spoke up, tears flowing down his face "Please . . . No more . . . Every word is like a dagger . . . Haku . . . It pained him to have to fight you . . . He was always too kind. A shinobi is still a human . . . " Zabuza bit away the bandages that covered his mouth. "Kid let me borrow your kunai."

Naruto looked up from his own crying, "Huh? Oh . . . Yeah" Naruto tossed a kunai to Zabuza.

Zabuza caught the kunai in his now freed mouth and charged toward Gatou.

Gatou saw this and ran through the group of mercenaries, "That's enough, kill them!"

Zabuza cut through the men killing many with just the one kunai. However he did not escape the many weapons that were used to cut him. Zabuza was about to reach Gatou but two men hit him in the back with spears. The spears still stuck in him Zabuza stabbed Gatou in the gut.

"If you want to go to the same place as your friend then go."

"Unfortunately I don't plan on going to the same place as Haku. You and I together are going to HELL! I'll fit right in down there among of demons but you will be torn to pieces . . . This will be fun!"

Zabuza pulled back and with one swing of his head, kunai in his mouth, he slit Gatou's throat. Zabuza dropped the kunai from his mouth and fell to the ground.

Naruto who watched the entire scene unfold began to look away as Zabuza fell to the ground.

Kakashi spoke up when he noticed that, "Don't look away. The end of a man who lived a difficult life."

"Yeah" replied Naruto half-heartedly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura had still not stopped sobbing on top of Sasuke. But stopped when she heard a cough come from Sasuke.

Before Sakura could say anything Sasuke whispered, "Sakura . . . You're heavy . . . "

Sakura started crying again but these were tears of joy. Sakura hugged Sasuke to a death grip. "Sasuke-kun, oh, Sasuke-kun you're alive. Thank Kami."

Sasuke groaned, "Sakura, that hurts . . . "

"Oh, s-sorry . . . "

Sasuke started to stand "What about Naruto? And that masked kid?"

Sakura went to hold Sasuke down but failed, "Naruto is fine. And that masked kid is dead . . . "

"Dead . . . did Naruto kill him?"

"N-No I'm not sure, but he protected Zabuza . . . I had faith in you, Sasuke-kun. It's impressive that you prevented attacks from hitting your vital areas!"

Sasuke didn't reply at first but after a moment he said, "No. . . . " 'From the beginning he avoided hitting my vitals.'

Sakura didn't notice Sasuke last comment she was too preoccupied with informing Naruto, "Naruto! He's all right! Sasuke-kun is alive!"

When Naruto saw Sasuke standing there alive he was so overjoyed that he began to cry again but was interrupted before he could respond.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! You guys are too, at ease! You stupid ninjas killed our meal ticket! Guess we're just gonna have to pillage the village of its valuables instead!" All the men began to get antsy and charged after a second of hesitation.

Naruto who had hardly seen any battle was ready though. "Like hell I'm gonna let you do that to this village! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Forty solid Naruto clones appeared, all with kunai at the ready. When the men saw this, their numbers didn't seem so great anymore. "Gyaah! Let's get out ta here!"

"Yeah! You better run!" shouted all the Naruto in unison before they disappeared.

Kakashi walked over to where Zabuza now laid half dead.

"Kakashi . . . I have a request." Said Zabuza in a soft tone.

"What is it?" asked Kakashi in a slightly sympathetic voice.

"I want to see his face . . . "

Kakashi thought for a minute, "Sure . . . "

"Huh?", a snow flake had fallen in front of Naruto's nose. "It's snowing."

'Haku, are you crying?' thought Zabuza. Kakashi set Zabuza down next to Haku. "Thanks . . . Kakashi." Zabuza brought his hand up to Haku's face and began to caress it, 'You were always there.' "If I could . . . I would have liked to go to the same place . . . as you . . . " were the last words Zabuza spoke before he passed away.

Kakashi stepped back, "He was a boy as pure as the snow . . . "


	9. Chapter 8

1**A/N:** Gomen, Gomen. I am the lowest scum. I made a promise and broke it. I am a total bum. I had a slight problem here and I just kept procrastinating. Oh well enjoy and please R&R . . .

Disclaimer: Owning Naruto IS NOT something I do. Naruto being the manga/anime owned by Kishimoto Masashi et cetera . . .

- - - - - - - - - - a change in scene/ time passing

" " normal speech

' ' Thoughts

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 8: Family Tradition**

Naruto walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. His father was nowhere to be seen and he had not left any note. "Hokage-baka where are you?" No response. "Hey, Otousan, where are you!" shouted Naruto as he began to walk around the house.

"I'm in my room. Come on in. I have something to give to you" shouted Minato from down the hall.

Naruto walked down the hall to stand in his father's room's doorway. "Hey what could you possibly have for me in that old closet? I thought you only had old family junk in there." asked Naruto as he watched his father rummage through his closet.

"Right well remember how I told you I would teach you a cool technique." Naruto's face lit up when he heard about the promise. "Well, there something in here you need to learn the . . . Ah here it is! Right like I was saying you need this to learn the technique." Minato walked over to Naruto carrying a large wooden box. The box was nothing special just a normal wooden box for holding miscellaneous things.

"What could possible be in this box to learn a technique? Weapons? Is it a form of Taijutsu!" Naruto barraged question after question as his walked over to his bed and set the box down.

"Well, rather than me tell you?" Minato stepped aside so that Naruto could get at the box.

Naruto did as he was told and walked up to the box and lifted the lid. The box contained what looked like old fashion adjustable weights. Naruto didn't know what to make of the weights, "What exactly am I supposed to do with these?"

"Well isn't it obvious you are going to wear them"

"But why in the world do I have to wear weights! What could that possibly have to do with learning this cool technique?" asked Naruto in a quizzical way.

"Sheesh you sure are full of questions today aren't you, Naruto? Well the weights are very important in the process of learning this technique. Plus it could hurt to start working out more." said Minato while making a quick stab at Naruto's stomach. Naruto was very skinny but he didn't exactly have a six pac under his shirt.

Naruto didn't like that gesture one bit. "Hey! Hey! I am perfectly fit. Why can't I just skip the weights and move onto the next part?"

"Well, I guess you could try but if you skip the weights, the next stage might kill you."

Naruto got the picture. "All-right weights it is than . . . How exactly do you put these on?" Naruto had worn weights before but not for long periods of time and they were only light weights. The weights were old and elaborate and had obviously been used before.

"Oh that's easy do you see that little latch right there pull that off and they will open up. To adjust them all you have to do is . . ." Minato went off into a long lecture on why and how to get the weights to a perfect tightness. "So by doing that you won't cut off the blood circulation when you wear them for long periods of time."

"So in short I just guess how tight to put it at first and then adjust it later when I need to."

"Yeah anyway you had better get going your team is probably going to waiting for you by now."

"Yeah . . . Hey, wait how did you know I had to mean my team I didn't tell you yesterday? Oh wait never mind I already know you're the Hokage. And you probably already know what Kakashi has to tell us."

Minato just grinned.

"I don't like you sometimes."

"I love you too, Naruto." replied Minato.

Naruto finished putting the weights on his ankles and began to slowly walk out the door.

"Oh and take this kunai." Minato threw a strangely shaped kunai to Naruto. "Call it an early birthday present."

Naruto spun around and caught the kunai. It was weird it had the normal blade of a kunai but close to the handle two smaller blades went out in two directions like a hilt. "Um, why exactly do I need another kunai? And what is with the weird shape and the writing on the handle?"

"That is a special kunai. Understand this I only want you to use it when your life is being threatened. Do you understand?"

"No, but fine. I won't use it unless my life is in danger. Can I go now?"

"Yeah just get your butt out ta." said Minato before he shoved his son out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By the time Naruto had managed to walk to the meeting place Kakashi was already there. Sakura was the first to speak to him.

"Naruto! You're late! I know you did it on purpose just to annoy me and Sasuke because you're just like that!"

"Aww, Sakura-chan that's not fair I have a real excuse! My dad made me . . ." but was interrupted by Sakura.

"Oh come on Naruto your father is the Hokage he wouldn't do anything to keep you from your responsibilities!"

This time Kakashi was the one to interrupt, "Sakura, enough. Naruto is something wrong it isn't like you to be late. I was almost ready to send Sasuke out to find you."

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei. No I'm fine. I just got out of the house a little late and these weights I'm wearing slowed me down a lot."

"Um, Naruto, why are you wearing weights that are obviously too heavy for you right now?"asked Kakashi.

"Well the Hokage-baka told me I had to start with twenty pounds. I complained but he only threatened to make me wear even more."

There was a brief silence.

Kakashi broke the silence. "Alright well let's get started." Everyone's attention went to Kakashi. "You all have been doing well on your missions and you have all improved a lot. So I have come to the decision to nominate you three for the upcoming Chuunin exam."

Naruto started first, "Really, the Chuunin exams! When are the going to be held?!"

"Calm down. I haven't finished yet . . . As I said this is just a nomination and it is up to the individual whether they want to take the exam. Here are the applications." Kakashi handed the three genin small slips of paper. "If you choose to participate sign those papers and turn them in at room 301 of the ninja academy by 4 PM tomorrow. Are there any questions?"

No one spoke up. "Good then that is all." Kakashi disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

There was silence for all of three seconds before Naruto started jumping up and down and starting to cling to anything and everything in joy. His first target was immeadeatly Sakura but the death glare he recieved from her made him stop and jump back.

Naruto twitched a bit and changed the topic. "So Sasuke you intend to take the exam, right? If you didn't take it I don't think I would have any competition."

Sakura heard this and her fears were only confirmed. Naruto noticed this.

"Oh and Sakura-chan of course. With your super smarts I bet neither Sasuke or myself would stand a chance."

When Sasuke first heard this he didn't know what Naruto was thinking but when he looked over toward Sakura it was obvious what Naruto was trying to do. "Naruto is right for once. Your knowledge has saved us on more than a few occasions."

Sakura brightened up, 'Sasuke . . . Naruto. Thank You . . .'

"So Sakura you're going to be participating too of course. I mean you're the most likely of us to pass." said Naruto with a goofy grin on his face.

Sakura went up to Naruto and hit him upside the head. "Now that was a total lie, Naruto! You know just as well as I do that brains are only one aspect of being a ninja . . . But yes I think I will participate so I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun!"

"Aw, Sakura-chan what about me?" whined Naruto as Sakura began to walk away. Naruto didn't get a response.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke and Sakura were already waiting outside the ninja academy when Naruto arrived.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!! Sasuke!" shouted Naruto as he ran up to Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura noticed that Naruto could run now and started, "Hey, Naruto how are you running? Aren't you wearing your weights?"

Naruto hadn't realized yet how much his body had adjusted to the weight difference already. "Yeah I'm wearing them. Wow I can't believe my body adjusted so quickly. I guess I should have added more weight this morning."

Sasuke just stared, 'Naruto . . . You're just full of surprises aren't you.'

"So I hope you guys are ready!! Let's go third floor here we come!!" shouted Naruto at the top of his lungs.

- - - - -

The three were going up the stairs when Naruto stepped off to the side in the direction of the stairs exit.

"Hey, dobe, what are you doing? I thought you would have seen through the genjutsu." said Sasuke as he stopped to wait for Naruto.

Naruto stopped, "Oh I did I just wanted to see who didn't we can just peek through this little window here."

Sakura who had also noticed it scolded Naruto, "Naruto you are so immature. Does it really matter who gets caught up in the genjutsu or not? If they make it to room 301 then fine but if not its not our problem."

"Aw, you two are no fun. Fine let's go. . ." whined Naruto as he followed his teammates up to the third floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** I got past this annoying part so I should have one up during the next few days. I must have changed this little part like fifteen times.


	10. Omake 1

1I am very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very sorry that I haven't updated lately. I was in North Carolina for two weeks and had limited computer access and for the next week and a half I will have no computer access at all so I won't be able to have another cahpter up until then. But I swear that I will have one up as soon as I can after I have computer access . . . To repent for this horrible lack of deeds I give you a very short Omake. I had this written out for the beginning of the next chapter but I figured I could put it up. Again sorry and here it is . . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - -

Omake 1

- - - - - - - -

Kakashi stood in front of his sensei, Yondaime, in the Hokage's office.

"Sensei, if you don't mind me asking. Why exactly did you have Naruto start weight training just before the chuunin exams? You did know that I intended to nominate them, didn't you?"

"I did. You're probably wondering why I did what I did." said Yondaime with a grin on his face.

There was silence for a few seconds.

Kakashi spoke up. "You don't possibly intend to teach him that technique. You don't seriously think he is ready for that do you?"

Arashi continued to grin, "I think he is more than ready for it. I already sent word to Jiraiya. I want him to teach it to Naruto. I would do it personally but I know I won't have enough time with the chuunin exams and all."

"So I guess I won't be able to dissuade you on this. Are you sure you want Jiraiya to teach it to him? I probably could. I am able to do the technique."

"No its fine you should focus on Sasuke. He will need you to teach him how to utilize the sharingan better. A good question is, do you think Sasuke is ready for chidori?" asked Yondaime.

Kakashi was puzzled by how his sensei knew about his intentions to teach Sasuke chidori. Kakashi stepped back and pointed his index finger at Yondaime. "Are you still using that technique?! . . . And everyone calls me a pervert!!"

Arashi almost fell out of his chair at Kakashi's accusations. "Hey, Hey just because I use the Tomegane no Jutsu for information gathering doesn't mean I use it for anything perverted." Arashi was blushing madly by then. "Enough, would you just go do your mission I have a lot of paper work that has to be done!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once again I apologize for not updating . . .


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N:**I've added a little more to this chapter for the sake of saving time and my own sanity I'm skipping the unnessacary canon and moving on. So in other words its gonna start getting completely original finally. Furthermore, I will putting up the new chapter today, just need to make the last few finishing touch ups and its ready.

Disclaimer: Owning Naruto IS NOT something I do. Naruto being the manga/anime owned by Kishimoto Masashi et cetera . . .

- - - - - - - - - - a change in scene/ time passing

" " normal speech

' ' Thoughts

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 9

- - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stood just within the entrance to room 301 of the ninja academy. The three just stood there.

All three of them were speechless, the room was filled with many ninja who seemed to be well into teen years. Some even appeared to be in their 20s even 30s.

"What is all this?" asked Naruto, "They aren't all here for the Chuunin exams are they?"

"Of course they are idiot. Why else would they be here other than to participate in the test? Oh Sasuke I didn't know you were going to be here." came a voice from behind.

It was Ino.

"What are you doing here Ino pig?!" shouted Sakura pointing a finger in her general direction. "Sheesh and I thought this exam was gonna be easy but now that I have to look at your face I don't think it will be."

"Oh don't you get me started Sakura!!" exclaimed Ino, and the two continued to argue ignored by the others.

"Sheesh, I didn't know you guys were gonna be here too. What a drag. " said Shikamaru as he walked toward the group with Chouji in toe who as usual was eating chips.

"Hey Shikamaru, what's up? I haven't seen you since the genin exam." asked Naruto as he walked over to the lethargic ninja.

"That doesn't surprise me you can't see ten feet in front of you" shouted a voice from behind. It was Kiba.

"Oh look its dog breathe. What are you doing here I thought you were scheduled for a flea bath?" returned Naruto. Taking a step forward challenging Kiba.

"Why I was about to say the same for you, I can't believe your father lets you go without bathing for so long. What has it been a month since your last shower? It sure smells like it." exclaimed Kiba as he stepped up to the challenge. The two were about to start fighting when someone interrupted.

Naruto had barely heard the voice. "Um, Naruto-kun I didn't know you were going to be here? . . . It's nice to see you again." It was Hinata looking away from Naruto.

"Hey Hinata. What are you doing here? Oh that's right your on Kiba's team. I almost didn't notice you standing in the back the way you are." said Naruto before returning to his argument with Kiba.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So that's the Uchiha kid he's interested in" said a man standing by a man with silver hair and glasses.

"Yes him and the Namikaze kid are the two he's interested in. It's convenient they're on the same team so they're easier to target." said the four-eyed haired man.

"Yeah Kabuto you get all the fun. We just have to get through the exam." said the third of the group.

"Well I should go." said the Kabuto as he walked away toward the nine genin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto and Kiba had finally stopped exchanging fighting words when Sakura threatened to kill Naruto in his sleep if he didn't shut up. Naruto knew she was serious and immediately stopped but not without a final comment from Kiba about being a sissy for being afraid of Sakura.

The group had split back up into their respective teams.

"So you're the Yondaime's son, Naruto Namikaze." said a voice from behind Naruto. The three Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke turned to find out who it was this time. It was a man with spectacles and silver hair maybe in his early 20s.

"Who are you and what do you want with Naruto?" demanded Sasuke.

The man continued to walk toward the group. "Oh, nothing just figured I'd come over and scope out the competition. It's not just Naruto it's also you I'm interested in Sasuke?"

"You still haven't answered my first question who are you?"

"I'm Kabuto a genin of Konoha, like you three." explained the man, Kabuto.

Before Sasuke could start again Naruto jumped in front and grabbed Kabuto's hand and began shaking it, "Hi I'm Naruto as you already know but does it really matter who my father is I'm going to surpass him one day so."

"Those are mighty big words for someone so young your father is the strongest ninja here in Konohagakure. I could offer you some information in exchange for a little bit about yourselves." returned Kabuto.

"Well we don't want to hear it. Get out of here." shouted Naruto at Kabuto.

"Fine if that's what you want." said Kabuto before he calmly walked away into the crowd of genin.

"Naruto why did you chase him off he may have had useful information for us! Why are you always have to get so touchy when people talk about how great your father is?!" yelled Sakura at Naruto once Kabuto was gone.

"It's not that Sakura it just that everyone calls me just his loser son. I can and will surpass my father one day! To do that I have to pass this exam. No matter who get in my way." said Naruto to Sakura before looking over to Sasuke. They glared at each other for a few seconds and turned their heads.

Sakura saw this and was annoyed. "Come on you two were going to have to work together to get through this exam."

"But Sakura I am willing to work together its mister loner over there I can't handle. He can never do anything as a team. He even ignores you, Sakura. He refuses to acknowledge your feelings. How can you put up with him?"

Before Sakura could speak a man appeared at the front of the room and started speaking. "Quiet down you worthless scum!"

There was a brief silence.

"Thanks for waiting. I am Ibiki Morino, the examiner for the chuunin selection exams first test. Now would be a good time to say this. There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, the killing of your opponent will not be tolerated. Those that do not obey will be disqualified immediately. Do I make myself clear?" He paused for a second. Waiting for any comments. "Good. We will now begin the first test of the exam. Instead of your current seating arrangements you are all to come forward and pick one of these tabs," the man gestured to a pile of papers with numbers written on them. " and report to your assigned seat. We will then hand out the exams."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke just stood there taking in the orders. But then it hit Naruto. "Wait so this is a written exam?" asked Naruto to Sakura and Sasuke. They both nodded. Naruto's head dropped in disgust.

'Stupid Hokage-baka you know I hate written exams' thought Naruto to himself.

'I'm doomed' thought Naruto to himself as he took his seat


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: **The original stuff is starting so I'm very happy to be done with the canon with Yondaime. I've become quite fickle about my writing technique so I'm going to be writing more to get into the practice of using the English language properly. Also I added a bit more to the end of the last chapter not much but it was just too short and doing so allowed me to skip some canon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the manga or anime or both, that right belongs to Kishimoto- san and whom he chooses to sell the rights. I do however own this little fan fiction, so please don't copy it and claim that you have written it.

- - - - - - - - - - a change in scene/ time passing

" " normal speech

' ' Thoughts

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 10

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Alright, times up time for the 10th and final question" explained Ibiki.

'Oh no what am I gonna do I was only able to answer the first two questions, and I probably got them wrong. Argh!' thought Naruto to himself.

"Now before I tell you all the question, I'd like to go over the added rules for this question. First, you must decide whether you will take it or not. If you choose not to take the question then you along with your teammates will fail. However, if you choose to take the question and answer incorrectly . . . you will be barred from ever participating in the chuunin exams again."

Many people didn't like those rules and began shouting.

One particular comment from Kiba caught the proctor's attention. "What the hell kind of rule is that? There are guys here who have taken the exams tons of times!"

Ibiki laughed cynically, "You guys were unlucky enough to have me as your proctor. It's my test so you follow my rules. And I'm even giving you a way out. Those that don't want to take the exam don't have to they can just quit and try again next year."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, 'Never take the chuunin exam again. So I'd be stuck as a genin for life. That can't be there's no way. They can't do that to us. Something just doesn't fit.'

"So for those who choose not to take the final question, raise your hand and once your number is confirmed leave" continued Ibiki making a gesture towards the door.

'No, no, no I can't give up now I'm going to do this. If I give up now I'd just prove that I'm not ready to become a chuunin yet. The stupid Hokage-baka would never let me live it down. Wait otousan he probably knew that I would be afraid to do this. This was probably all his idea.'

"That teme!!" shouted Naruto jumping out of his seat without thinking, Naruto threw his hand over his mouth, "Oh, gomen, gomen, please continue."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura, who had been seated behind Naruto, drew down her hand after seeing Naruto jumping up so energetically brought her back to her senses. 'Sheesh, what was I thinking quitting for Naruto . . . It's his choice to make not mine. 'Though I hope he doesn't do anything he'll regret.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke, who was seated behind both Naruto and Sakura, wasn't surprised by either of their behaviors. 'Tch, well Naruto is still a dobe and Sakura is still a weak kunoichi with a bleeding heart', thought Sasuke as he awaited the beginning of the 10th and final question.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Until now genin had been dropping off like flies. However, it now seemed as if everyone with any intention of leaving had done so. The group was down to about a quarter of the size it was when the exam had started.

'I guess it's about time. Stretching this out won't make much difference' Thought Ibiki, the proctor.

"This is your last chance to quit" no one flinched, "Alright then to those who still remain. . . I congratulate you on passing the first test!"

The room of aspiring chuunin resounded with questions, a look of confusion on the faces of all but a few of the genin.

Ibiki who had been smiling up until this point started, "Now, now, quiet down I'm sure what I'm about to say will explain all your questions. First off, Question 10, well, there never was one, or if you like you could call the choice to take it the question itself."

A fair amount of the examinees still didn't quite understand and continued to ask questions.

"Well let me give an example, say you have a mission to collect a scroll containing valuable information, you have no idea how many ninja or traps are set up to protect the scroll, do you turn around because it seems too dangerous? No, you go forward and follow through with the mission. Those shinobi that choose cowardice and run are trash. These are all necessary qualities of a chuunin squad captain." Ibiki paused, "Once again to those who remain I congrat- . . ." He broke off looking toward the window.

The genin, most of whom eyes had followed the proctor's towards the window, were shocked when a spiraling ball of cloth came barreling through the window. Two kunai came flying out of the cloth and stuck into the ceiling. The cloth fell to reveal a sign. Where there was once nothing, now stood a rather gothic looking kunoichi.

"Hey! This is no time to be celebrating! I am the examiner for the second exam! Anko Mitarashi! Now let's go, follow me!!" shouted the kunoichi throwing a fist up into the air.

No one moved, but everyone stared. One of Shino's crickets was apparently mating and let a few chirps escape.

The first examiner who had been screened by the fabric, peeked out, "You're early. . ."

Anko looked over the crowd as if sizing up a prime cut slice of meat. "Ibiki you left twenty-five teams, not only are there too much but now I have to use the Hokage's new system. Bah, I'll still at least cut them in half. Now I'm getting a little excited. I'll explain once we have changed locations."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Welcome to the stage for the second exam, practice arena 44, also known as 'The Forest of Death'", explained Anko as she made a gesture at the vast forest behind her, "and you'll all soon be finding out why it's called 'The Forest of Death'. But before I explain exactly what you'll be doing I need to hand these papers out. You must all sign these liability forms before you can participate. Some of you will die in this one so if you don't fill these out I'll be accountable. . ."

Anko paused waiting for anyone to comment. "Alright then I'll explain. The forest is surrounded by many gates each of the teams will be assigned a gate where they will enter. Each team will be given an encoded riddle you must decipher and follow to wherever it leads to find something whatever it maybe. Some teams will find that their objects over lap with others. This is intended is intended as you might have guessed to test your survival skills against another team. Then again there are a few that don't. It all depends on how lucky you are. So after you've all filled out the liability forms you can hand in your papers at the desk and you'll be given your list. Oh and I almost forgot you have only five days to do all this. In lame man's terms, it's a treasure hunt."

A few people were surprised at this but the questions quieted down as more and more teams headed over to the desk.

"Since it seems that all twenty-five teams have gone to the desk I'll let the chuunin guide you to your gates. Oh and just one more little piece of advice . . . try not to die."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: Well I could have made it longer but I figure I would end it there and update sooner on this and the next occasions. Also I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the explanation of the second exam.


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N:**Gomen-nasai. I'm ready for my punishment of a one thousand lashes with a wet noodle. I'm not going to be planning out my story anymore I'm just going to let the creativity take over as I continue this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I make any profit from it in anyway shape or form. If I did Yondaime would be alive and teaching Naruto all his cool jutsu. Father Son relationships are so cool

- - - - - - - - - - a change in scene/ time passing

" " normal speech

' ' Thoughts

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 11

- - - - - - - - - - -

"So what's our plan? What are we gonna do?" asked Naruto walking beside Sakura and Sasuke.

"Well we could decode this as we go," stated Sakura, "But it's probably better if we find a place to hideout while we decipher the clues."

"Alright that sounds good. We just need to find a good spot once we're inside."

Sasuke was silent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This looks like a good spot." Said Naruto as he walked into a small cove hidden behind a waterfall that was close to their starting point. "Sasuke come help me cover up our tracks, while Sakura starts to decipher those clues."

Sasuke just stood there glaring at Naruto.

"Sasuke did you hear me? I need your help."

"Shut up! Who made you the leader all of a sudden? Just because you're the son of the Hokage doesn't mean that you are some natural born leader!" shouted Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" interjected Sakura, "We're a team and Naruto is part of it. Naruto didn't do anything to you to deserve that."

"It's fine Sakura. Leave him alone. I'll go do it by myself." said Naruto as he walked out of the small cave.

"I hope you're happy. At least come help me decipher this until Naruto comes back," explained Sakura as she took out the scroll and a writing tool to use in the deciphering.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto walked along the path, he, Sasuke, and Sakura had just walked keeping his ears open to his surroundings. Something or someone was following him, he didn't want to worry Sakura and he had figured Sasuke would have noticed but he didn't.

And Sasuke just had to decide to go on an ego rampage now of all times. Naruto had no choice but to fight it himself now. Looking back not telling the others probably wasn't his best decision, but isn't that what being a ninja is about protecting others.

Naruto was snapped out of his train of thought when he realized the thing or things were getting closer.

'Okay, it's now or never.' Naruto stopped where he was standing and spun around.

"Whoever you are come out!" Rustling leaves. "No way. . ."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura sat listening to the water flow. She glances over to the entrance, hoping to see Naruto walking back in, but nothing.

"Naruto has been gone a long time don't you think we should go look for him?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke just continued what he was doing without flinching.

"Naruto's a big ninja, he can take care of himself," explained Sasuke sarcastically.

There was silence.

"Sasuke, why did you have to be so rude to Naruto. He really isn't that bad. I mean he doesn't really have any other friends but he isn't that bad. You two are really a lot alike."

That last comment, which earned a glare from Sasuke, was the last Sakura got in before Sasuke went off.

"Don't ever put me on the same level as him again!"

'It's his fault. It's all his fault. If he had just done his job maybe things would be different. . . Maybe I shouldn't have let him go out there with that thing out there.'

For the remainder of the time, the two said nothing to each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto jumped back barely avoiding his attacker's assault. His opponent a giant tiger, obviously a resident of the forest, had just narrowly missed with its deadly pounce.

After Naruto collected himself he unleashed a few shuriken, which completely missed their target as the tiger was not only huge but also fast.

Naruto wasn't able to get out of the way fast enough and would have been hit with it giant paw. However, Naruto had just enough time to prepare his kunai to stab its incoming claw.

The tiger stopped to nurse its wound. But Naruto, with a heavy heart, was upon it and slip the creature's carotid artery.

"Sorry all you wanted was something to eat. But when I'm on the menu. . ." Naruto trailed off. 'I'd better get back to Sasuke, and Sakura.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto walked into the cave with a goofy grin on his face. "Sorry, I took so long. I wanted to make sure I did a thorough job. Did you figure anything out?"

Sakura perked up as soon as Naruto walked back in. "Naruto, I'm glad you're alright we were getting a little worried. Weren't we, Sasuke?"

"Yeah. . ."

"What else, Sasuke?"

"Good thing you got back just now, dobe. We figured out the first clue. The first this we need to find is a 'Tiger Tail'."

Naruto was shocked to hear this. "No way! I just killed a tiger. Let's go we have to go get the tail."

"What you killed a tiger, but I thought you were erasing our tracks," interjected Sakura.

"I was but I was attacked by it, long story. We have to go get that tail before it's too late!" exclaimed Naruto.

Naruto ran out of the cave, soon followed by Sasuke and Sakura.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A vulture was about to begin work on the corpse when Naruto came barreling in.

"Shoo, you, stupid bird! Here it is!" shouted Naruto as he pointed out the remains to his fellows.

"I'm surprised you were able to take down an animal this big dobe."

"Sasuke-teme, stop looking down on me! You, Sakura, and I are equals on the same team. If we don't stop all this arguing we'll never be able to pass the exam," argued Naruto.

Sasuke didn't even care to dignify Naruto with a response he simply knelt down and removed the tiger's tail.

"Let's go we need to find another place to hide," said Sasuke coolly as he pocketed the tail and started walking in the opposite direction of their last location.

"What! Why? If we keep moving around we're more likely to encounter the enemy!" exclaimed Naruto.

Sasuke turned around and glared at Naruto, "And if we don't keep moving someone will definitely find eventually."

"At least if we're in one place we can set up some traps!"

Sasuke was silent for a while but couldn't think of any good argument. "Only weaklings resort to traps."

"What was that?" Naruto was about to charge at Sasuke but Sakura was there stopping him.

"That's enough Naruto and you too, Sasuke. Naruto is right we're better off staying in one place at least until we figure out the next clue."

"Tch, fine we'll do what the dobe wants once again," added Sasuke before following the others.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

P.S. Patience is a virtue but slothfulness is a sin, a deadly sin, one which I'm very familiar with. Sorry it was late. I really don't agree with this saying but it fits right now. "Better late than never, right?" I know I made Sasuke a jerk but it was only to make room for character development. And sorry it's a little on the short side but……


	14. Chapter 12

A/N: Well at this point I'm not expecting more than a few of you to read this Author Note but I will write it anyway. I apologize for this chapter being late; from now on I'm going to be submitting a chapter whenever I get a quality review. I don't think there is anything else to be said. So without further or do the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I make any profit from it in anyway shape or form.

- - - - - - - - - - a change in scene/ time passing

" " normal speech

' ' Thoughts

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 12

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto sat cross-legged on one side of the cavern behind the waterfall team 7 had been using for shelter. At the mouth of the cavern, Sasuke was standing watch without a word. Sakura knelt by the fire they had start deciphering the clues to finding the next item. It had been nearly an hour since anyone had said anything.

Sakura finally decided she had to break the silence. "Naruto, why haven't you been talking? Isn't there anything you want to discuss about our mission?" No response. "Sasuke, I didn't know that an Uchiha ever went into battle without a well thought out plan." Sasuke said nothing. After no one said anything, Sakura stood up in a huff. "You two are acting like spoiled brats. You two need to grow up and talk to resolve the problem like mature human beings. How do either of you expect to become Chuunin squad leaders if you can't even resolve a single conflict with a teammate!"

Naruto staring back at Sakura with a sad gaze, "But, Sakura, I only. . ." He was cut off.

"No, Naruto I don't want to hear it. Unless you can prove to me that you two can get along, I won't help to decipher the codes," shouted Sakura.

That last sentence had finally caught Sasuke's attention. If Sakura didn't decipher the codes that would mean he would have to. But even if he did manage to decipher the codes he might not be able to understand what they mean. Sasuke walked over and sat across from Naruto.

"Well?" inquired Sasuke. Glaring at Naruto.

Naruto returned the glare in kind. "Well what, teme? Why should I be the one to apologize? You're the one who wouldn't listen to reason!"

"Me not listening to reason, that's funny coming from you. You're insisting on staying put and using traps. That a sure fire way to get us caught, Baka," returned Sasuke.

"Oh, and if we keep moving there is absolutely no chance we stumble onto an enemy. You should hear yourself Uchiha! You and your holier than thou attitude is going to get us all killed."

Sasuke glare intensified, but before he could say anything Sakura interrupted.

"Alright, enough, for all intended purposes, I will now be serving as a mediator. Now let's start from the beginning why are you two fighting?"

At first neither of them spoke up, but when Sakura started growling in a feminine tone, Naruto started up.

"Well, Sakura, where should I start? Hmm . . . Alright, well, the main reason I have a problem with Sasuke is because of his stuck up pride. He thinks he knows everything and I know nothing. Second, the things he was suggesting we do were just plain careless."

Sasuke said nothing in response.

"Sasuke, we can't resolve the problem without you. Did you forget already that I won't help if you two don't stop fighting? I don't even know if **I **would have enough time to decipher them if we don't resolve this soon. Just from what I've already done with the second code I can tell it will be a lot harder, and the third probably harder still."

Sasuke looked as if he was lost in thought, but that didn't last long. "Fine. First, Naruto is an idiot, he probably only passed because his father pulled some strings." _ If Naruto knew I'd seen him create all those clones during the exam. . . _"Second, Naruto is being, overly cautious. If we stop to look over our should every two steps the enemy will surely be upon us in no time. Need I say anything else?"

Sakura was astonished, _these two, it's like they're complete opposites and yet . . . and yet they're the same. . . _"How about this you two can agree to disagree on your first problem? Regarding our plan . . . what if we stay here to decipher the next clue, find the next item, and move to a new secret location to decipher the next clue."

Sakura looked on hoping they would accept her compromise.

Naruto started out slowly, nodding, "Sounds good to me!"

Both Sakura and Naruto looked toward Sasuke for his answer.

"Fine, I don't have anything to lose."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Three men in cloaks stood not far from where team 7 was staying, watching for anyone in the area.

"My liege, when will we be attacking? They will certainly be more vulnerable in that cave," asked one man.

"Soon, soon, if you're growing so impatient go enjoy yourselves. There is a lot of blood to be spilt. I won't need your help to take care of those two." returned the tallest of the three.

"As you wish my liege."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Well there it is, yeah I'm kind of stalling next chapter is going to be a big one. Tune in next time for . . . . This is a special fake news bulletin; the author of this story is a human. That is all. Back to your previously scheduled programming . . . I don't give out spoilers to my story like that often so enjoy. Th-th-that's all folks!


	15. Chapter 13

A/N: Well, life has been a little hectic for me. Actually, my life is always hectic, even more so of late but life goes on. And like life, the show / story must go on. I apologize for the but I hope the length of this chapter will make up for my tardiness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto no matter much I wish I did. It's probably a good thing though, 'cause the storyline would have been completely different.

- - - - - - - - - - a change in scene/ time passing

" " normal speech

' ' Thoughts

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 13

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura jumped up from where she had been sitting and began shouting

"Sasuke! Naruto! I figured it out!"

Naruto had been sitting at the mouth of the cavern they were staying in lazily keeping guard for the past hour.

Sasuke had been sharpening some kunai after giving up after fifteen minutes of brainstorming. He claimed something about Uchiha's being above useless riddles.

Naruto knew it was just Sasuke's way of saying he had no idea how to solve the riddle. Naruto could not help but grin.

Sasuke only glared back at Naruto until his grin faded. After which a short staring contest ensued until Sakura looked up from what she was doing and gave a warning look to both of them.

But now none of that matter they knew what they had to find. Naruto asked the question that Sasuke had also wanted to know the answer.

Naruto jumped up and shouted, "Great what is it we need to find?!"

Although, Sasuke was just as eager to get moving, he did not feel the need to show it in such an excited manner like Naruto. He simply stood from where he was sitting and walked over toward the others.

"Well," began Sakura, "I guess I know what it is. It is kind of hard to tell but I believe we need to get an artist's turtle shell. The problem is that I have never heard of an artist turtle. . ."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds before Naruto spoke up, "Wait, you said artist's turtle shell. So it isn't the shell of the artist turtle the turtle would have something to do with what an artist does . . . drawing? Sketching? . . ."

Sakura was thinking about what Naruto had suggested. "Wait, that's it! Naruto is absolutely right! What we need to actually get is a _painted__turtle_ shell."

Naruto looked dumbfounded, "So we need to get a turtle shell and paint it? That's dumb."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "No, Baka, a painted turtle is a type of turtle."

Naruto took a step toward Sasuke and got up in his face, returning Sasuke's glare with one of his own making. Really, it was not so much of a glare, as Naruto attempting to frown while squinting his eyes.

"Say that again to my face, teme. At least I was some help in figuring out the stupid riddle, you gave up after the first fifteen minutes."

Sasuke was about to continue the argument, but then he thought, why bother dignifying him with a response and went about collecting his kunai that he had been sharpening.

Naruto just grunted and went about collecting his things. Sakura mentally sighed and did the same.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The three had followed the flow of water from the waterfall in hopes of finding more water that is stagnant where they might be able to find the turtles. More than once, they had to duck into cover when they heard another group seeking the water that the stream provided. Twice Naruto heard the teams long before Sasuke or Sakura. After the first time Naruto was right they both decided to heed his warnings from then on.

"I'm starting to think there may not be any stagnant water for some ways maybe we should turn around and try in the other direction," explained Sakura, who was beginning to doubt that there was any stagnant water in the entire forest.

Naruto stopped in place.

"Sakura! Get down," shouted Naruto as he jumped directly into her knocking her onto her back.

Sakura groaned and was about to tell Naruto off when, she saw why Naruto had pushed her back. Three shuriken had been embedded into a tree not five feet from where Sakura had been standing.

Sasuke was standing with a kunai out, holding a stance in the direction from which the shuriken had come.

"Whoever you are come out? We know you're there," shouted Sasuke not expecting an immediate response.

Nevertheless, the assailant was already making their way towards them. He wore a devious grin, even though he was clapping softly. He began speaking in a tone like none Sasuke had heard before.

"Very good boy. I am amazed that it has already begun and not just that, but the fox's chakra too. My, my, my, I'm almost tempted to use you instead of Uchiha." The man paused.

What was this guy talking about using him? There was no way in hell he was going to be doing anything for this man.

The man came out of his thought, "To bad, but, no." Then it happened, the man relaxed his hold on that sinister chakra.

It was the same as that time, on the way to the Hidden Mist Village. That chakra, that unreal intent to kill, no this was not the same.

It was worse.

Sasuke looked around, Sakura was still on the ground shaking from the evil in the atmosphere, and Naruto was just standing there unmoving. If Sasuke did not do anything, they would all die. Sasuke tried everything he could think of. His body just would not move. Every muscle in his body was petrified with fear.

The man was getting closer. Sasuke did not know what to do, but before he had any more time to thing he noticed, that Naruto moving! He was reaching for his kunai pouch! Naruto was going to try to fight this guy! He was going to get himself killed; even worse Naruto was able to overcome the fear before Sasuke. He would never live it down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto could not move, no matter how much he tried his body simply would not respond. This man he was emitting some sort of aura. Naruto had no idea what it was but it was not normal. They had to get as far away from him as fast as possible, but his body just would not move.

'Damn it! Why now,' thought Naruto. 'I have to do something! I cannot die here not yet. What would Otousan think if I died before I even became a chuunin?' Naruto was starting to freak out, he could not die yet he had so much to do, like kick Sasuke's arse in every competition known to man. No, he had to think about this calmly or he would not have any chance.

The man had reached the stream and was now no more than fifteen yards away.

Naruto had to think. 'Wait that was it, the kunai! 'Tousan said I should only use this when I felt my life was threatened.'

It was his only chance.

Naruto began to reach down ever so slowly. Even now, it took every bit of his will power to reach for the kunai.

The man stopped where he was standing and began to laugh in an unsettling manner. 'This boy he amused him to no end. Even now he was still about to move.'

After what felt like hours to Naruto, he finally reached the kunai, after finally having a weapon, Naruto finally found the courage to throw the weapon at the strange man.

Even though Naruto had put everything he had into throwing the kunai, the man caught it in between two fingers as if it was nothing. He threw it down carelessly to his feet.

Naruto was dumbfounded. It did not work. Nothing had happened. Did his otousan lie to him? No, why would he? But if he did not lie, why did not anything happen. Naruto felt helpless and fell to his knees. He did not even have enough will power to hold his head up against the force.

It was over. He had failed. Now they were all going to die because he had obviously used his father's gift wrong. Naruto continued to mentally beat himself up until the man stopped five feet away from them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The man laughed manically. Speaking in that sinister voice, "Oh, Sasuke-kun, you have no idea what I have planned for you. It's too bad there is only a one in five chance that you will survive. But I'm hoping you'll be that one."

The man made a few hand seals and his neck began to elongate. It was disturbing to watch. Just then realization washed over Naruto! He was going to attack Sasuke somehow.

Before Naruto realized what he was doing he was running full speed into Sasuke. He wasn't going to make it! The man was going to reach Sasuke first.

Blood.

Sasuke lay sprawled out several feet from where he had just been.

Naruto had somehow reached Sasuke just in time to push him out of the way, but instead the man had bitten just below his shoulder.

Naruto was screaming. The scream didn't even sound very human. It had started out like any average scream but at some point the screaming became more husky almost beast like.

Naruto's vision began to blur. He thought he saw what looked like his father but before he was able to focus he had blacked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: All right, I know, I know, the painted turtle is not native to Japan or China. Just work with me please; I am not interested in having to do research to use it as a little insignificant side detail. I wanted to give the group grief after they had such an easy time with the first one, is that so bad? Anyway, please do not throw sharp or blunt objects at me if I do not update any quicker than I have been.

Post Scriptum – I may be consolidating the chapters so they will be longer. I.e. I am going to be combing some of the older chapters.


	16. Chapter 14

A/N: Well, y'all should be grateful. I decided to go and write another chapter not 24 hours after I updated. Sigh, I can be so generous sometimes. (I say that but I really wanted to write this next chapter. I do not know why.) Ok now that the theatrics are out of the way here is the next chapter. I hope these past few chapters have been satisfactory for those of you who have been waiting for more originality.

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Naruto. I do not profit from it in any way, shape, or form. I just have an over active imagination sometimes, hence the whole fan fiction thing.

Anyway! . . .

- - - - - - - - - - a change in scene/ time passing

" " normal speech

' ' Thoughts

Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 14

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sasuke." Who was it? What did they want? Couldn't they tell he was thinking? "Sasuke." There it was again. Where was that voice coming from?

Sasuke was still standing in the same place he had been for what felt like hours. He could not believe what he had just seen. Two ninja on a whole 'nother level had just fought it out in front of him. Naruto's father, the yondaime hokage, had just appeared out of nowhere and attacked the freak of a man that had been threatening him, Sakura, and Naruto. Sasuke was thunderstruck at the speed at which the two had been fighting.

Their movements were undetectable by the untrained eye. Sasuke could not even follow them until half way through the fight he remember the Sharingan. How could have been so stupid?

It did not matter much though for even with the Sharingan Sasuke was not able to completely follow the man's movements. What he really could not believe was how much faster the Yondaime had been than the other. It seemed as if he could almost be in two places at once. The man, who Yondaime had addressed Orochimaru, was constantly on the defense. It seemed as though he was completely outmatched.

As quickly as it had started, it was over. And that brought Sasuke back to that annoying voice that was interrupting his thoughts. 'Why the heck did the person not understand he was trying to think?'

"Sasuke Uchiha, Listen to me!" Sasuke had finally had enough.

"What?!" shouted Sasuke, glaring in the direction from which the voice had come. After he saw, whom he had just shouted at, he stopped glaring. It was the Yondaime.

"Good, well at least, you're back with us. Sasuke, I need you to wake up Sakura while I go have a look at Naruto. If you see, that man coming again tell me. OK," explained Yondaime before walking over to where Naruto lay unconscious.

Yondaime knelt next to Naruto hoping his son was not hurt too badly. He had arrived just in time to see where Orochimaru had bitten Naruto. Yondaime removed Naruto's jacket to get a better look at the wound. It had only been a few minutes since the wound was made but it was already beginning to heal. 'The healing powers . . . the Kyuubi . . .' thought Yondaime, but something was wrong. The wound was extremely inflamed and a black puss was slowly seeping from the wound. The bite from Orochimaru was no normal attack. Thankfully, whatever it was it seemed like the Kyuubi's chakra was rejecting it. For once, Minato was thankful that Naruto housed the nine-tailed demon fox. He sighed with relief.

He stood up and turned to the other two. By then Sasuke had woken Sakura and they were both waiting for what Minato had to say.

When Minato did not immediately say what was wrong, Sakura spoke up, "I-is Naruto going to be alright?"

Minato realized he must have had a dark look on his face and immediately started grinning, "Yeah, Naruto should be fine. He will be out cold for a while, though. So I need you two to protect him 'til he wakes up, 'kay." Sakura was about to ask about the man but did not have a chance, "And don't worry about that man. I have it completely under control. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if the ANBU unit I sent out has captured him!"

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked a little at ease that the situation was well in hand.

"Well, you two stay safe; watch out for Naruto, and good luck with the exam." And with that, the Yondaime disappeared in a yellow flash.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once Minato was a safe distance away from them, he dropped his guise and met up with the two ANBU black ops unit he had asked to meet him there. "Very good, everyone is here. Now listen I want you four to do everything in your power to stop Orochimaru if he goes after those three again. If he does attack them again, do not hesitate to summon me. Do you understand me? If a single hair on my son is hurt, I will only assume you did not try your hardest to protect them. Stay under cover and don't interfere unless it's Orochimaru." The four silently nodded and jumped into action.

"Alright, let's go. We have a snake to hunt." With that, Yondaime and the other ANBU unit were in hot pursuit of Orochimaru.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura still stood dumbfounded, Sakura had not seen what Sasuke was able to with the Sharingan, she had next to no idea what had happened in the time between Naruto being bitten and Sasuke shaking her out of her daze. All she could remember was the hokage appearing. Why had he even appeared? Now she stood wondering what she and Sasuke should do with the unconscious Naruto.

The Hokage had said Naruto would be fine but what was the black puss oozing from his shoulder? Before Sakura had a chance to finish thinking, Sasuke had walked over to Naruto and was positioning his arms to lift his upper body. "Well, Sakura, what are you waiting for? We need to move this idiot."

Sakura could not believe what Sasuke was saying. 'Hell yeah! I knew Sasuke had a big heart,' cried inner-Sakura. Sakura ran over and gently positioned her arms underneath Naruto's legs. Together, Sasuke and Sakura gently lifted Naruto.

Sakura only then realized she had no idea where Sasuke was leading her. "Um, Sasuke, where exactly are we going?"

Sasuke did not immediately respond. "We're going to find shelter," stated Sasuke coolly. That was all Sasuke said as the two carried Naruto away from the scene of the attack.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Hey, Everyone got a POV in this story. I am kind of proud of that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my take on the snake problem. Anyway, who knows, maybe this is the beginning of an all-new less procrastinating me.


	17. Chapter 15

A/N: It is a dark and snowy night. Or wait, that was last night. . . . Um, anyway . . .

Ha, I bet none of you were expecting a third update in less than a week! Well, I don't have much else to say so. . . Enjoy the by products of my convoluted mind.

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Naruto. Therefore, I do not profit from it in any way, shape, or form.

- - - - - - - - - - a change in scene/ time passing / POV

" " normal speech

' ' Thoughts

Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 15

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura sat quiet gazing off into the distance, lost in thought. It had been a few hours since they had been attacked and Naruto was knocked out. The blond had not awoken since. Sasuke was keeping watch, glancing back every now and then towards Naruto.

Sakura had been attending Naruto like a worried mother ever since they had stopped, using water from the nearby stream to ease Naruto's fever.

During the time Sakura had been attending Naruto, Sasuke had been creating a cover for them. It was really quite amazing. They had found a spot where they could stay for a while. It was a small hollow in the naturally occurring rock formations. Sakura reasoned that someone had tried to mine the area in hopes of finding something of use, but that someone had quickly abandoned when nothing was found.

Sasuke had the idea to use the hollow to stay out of sight. When Naruto did not seem to be wakening anytime soon, he set to the task of creating a camouflage to better conceal them. He had managed to scrap together mesh netting and covered it in miscellaneous plant materials. It was not much but most people would not notice at first glance. Anything was better than nothing right.

Sakura had been attending Naruto ever since they had stopped. After the first half-an-hour Naruto's fever had broken, he had stopped writhing about. The inflammation at the site of the attack had diminished and the black puss had nearly stopped. Now he just laid motionless causing Sakura to become even more concerned.

Sakura reached over to her canteen to find it empty. She stood up with a sigh and walked over to where Sasuke was standing guard.

"Sasuke, I my canteen is empty, could you take it out to the stream and fill it for me?" asked Sakura politely holding the empty canteen out to Sasuke.

Sasuke did not respond immediately. "Get it yourself," responded Sasuke coldly.

Sakura was hurt by the statement and was about to rebuke him for it but decided that it was not worth it right now. Walking past Sasuke, she quickly scanned the horizon before walking out of the shelter toward the stream.

Sakura slowly walked over to the stream and held her canteen there. 'Why does Sasuke have to be so cold? I never really asked that much from him did I? Even if he just treated me as an equal that would be enough,' Sakura forgot the canteen now overflowing with water, 'Am I that weak? Sasuke just thinks that I am a useless nuisance. Well, I will show him. I'm just as much a ninja as he is.'

Sakura finally realized her canteen was full and got ready to head back in to face Sasuke.

Before Sakura could start walking, she heard a faint shout coming from the shelter.

"OW, what the hell was that for?!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke stared out into the open space that stood out in front of their makeshift shelter. 'Why had Naruto done that? Why would he put his own life at risk for Sasuke? What's the point of sacrificing your own life to save another's?'

Sasuke glared back at the blond. 'What did he think Sasuke was some pansy that needed to be protected every time they came into a confrontation? I won't have the blonde idiot thinking he can suddenly surpass me.' Just then, he heard someone approaching from behind him; it had to be Sakura.

"Sasuke, my canteen is empty, could you take it out to the stream and fill it for me?" asked Sakura politely holding the empty canteen out to Sasuke.

Sasuke did not respond, 'What the hell do I look like, a concierge service?' "Get it yourself," responded Sasuke his patience running a tad thin.

Sakura looked as if she was about to start and argument but calmed herself down and simply walked past Sasuke without another word.

After Sakura had gone, Sasuke returned to his guard position. He was surprised to here a groan coming from behind him. He looked back to see who it was. Naruto was leaning back on one elbow rubbing his head with the other hand. Only after Naruto opened his eyes to find Sasuke staring at him did he straighten himself upright.

Without saying anything, Sasuke started towards Naruto, almost without thinking. Within second Sasuke had closed the distance between him and Naruto. He pulled back his fist and threw a moderate punch at Naruto's face. Naruto in his sluggish state was not able to avoid the punch and took the hit right on his left cheek.

Naruto's head might have been hurt pretty badly by the impact of his head colliding with the rock floor, but the pack that had served as a pillow earlier cushioned the impact. While Naruto had been lethargic before he was just plain livid now and that anger had him jumping to his feet; his injury completely forgotten.

"OW, what the hell was that for?! Why the heck did you hit me?" demanded Naruto, shaking a fist at his teammate.

At first Sasuke did not show any emotion, but that quickly changed to anger.

"Why the hell did you push me out of the way?!" the anger on Sasuke face began to lighten, "Why would you push me out of the way just to put yourself in harms way? Why?"

Naruto was taken aback by what Sasuke had just asked him. Naruto thought about the things that had just happened. Why had he done it?

"I don't know teme. I just did it. Do I need to have a reason for why I do everything? Alright, dad!"

Naruto had not realized what he was saying until after he had said it. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did I have to go and say that . . . ?' Neither said anything. The tension had suddenly become so thick you could cut it with a butter-knife.

The tension finally eased up, when Sakura came waltzing into the shelter. She had been eves dropping and decided to finally break up the two of them. Sakura's eyes seemed to light up when she saw Naruto standing, but then her glazed immediately turned stern.

"Naruto, what are you doing standing up you were just unconscious. You're in no condition to be running around!" reprimanded Sakura.

"Aww, Sakura-chan, I'm fine. See." Naruto tried walking across the room but immediately found that his legs were rather weak and collapsed on his face. A muffled groan came from Naruto.

Sakura stifled a laugh before walking over to Naruto. "See, what did I tell you? You need to rest for a while. We don't know what happened to you, so we can only hope your body can do take care of whatever's going on inside you."

Naruto glanced down at the wound for the first time since he had woken up. The since the pus had stopped, the bite marks had begun to scab over. Naruto went to poke it to feel if it hurt. Sakura caught his hand before he had a chance.

"Naruto, don't! The wound might open again. I didn't even bandage it yet; because I was afraid that the pressure might prevent it from properly healing."

"Sakura, I'm fine. And even if I was not we do not have the time to just wait around for me to reach 100. We only have three days to get the other two things." Sakura eased up her grip and let go.

Naruto then used his freed hand to knead the skin around the wound. He felt nothing, no pain, no pressure, no sensation at all. The entire area around the wound had gone completely numb. 'What the hell?' Naruto thought to himself. He checked his other shoulder, it was normal. Naruto did not know what to make of it.

"Hey, Sakura, did you put something on the wound to make it go numb?" asked Naruto.

"No, why?" Sakura gave Naruto a questioning look. Not completely understanding where Naruto was going with the question.

"No, reason it just doesn't hurt anyway, so why don't you just bandage me up and we can get going?" Naruto was grinning now, hoping she would accept his story.

Sakura leaned forward getting in Naruto's face. "What is wrong with you boys? All you ever do is push yourselves until you're too hurt to keep going." Sakura stood upright and fetched her first aid kit. "Yes, Naruto I'll bandage you up, but you had better rest for a few more hours or so help me I'll. . ." Sakura was interrupted by Naruto whining loudly.

"Sakura-chan, don't tie the bandage so tight. Do you want my arm to fall off from lack of blood?"

"Sorry, Naruto, I'll make it a little slacker. Is that better?" Naruto nodded trying to make a good show of his fake pain. In truth, he had not really felt anything.

"Thanks, Sakura. That feels much better."

Without turning to face them, Sasuke who was standing guard at the entrance started, "Sakura could you come here I have something to tell you."

Sakura just glanced at him and then back at Naruto, "Stay here, you had better not have moved from this spot when I get back."

She stood up and walked toward Sasuke. "What is it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's gaze did not falter even now, "There's someone out there. I can't tell who but they're there."

Sakura froze, "I-is it that man again?"

"I don't know. Just be ready in case we need to fight. Do you think Naruto is ready to fight?"

"I don't think so. Sasuke, what are we going to do?"

Naruto, who had barely managed to hear the whole conversation, called out "Hey, what are you two talking about over there that I can't know about?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing, Sasuke was just tell me about his undying love for me," joked Sakura, which caused Naruto to give Sasuke a death glare and Sasuke to give her a death glare. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Goodness, can't either of you take a joke."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yondaime jumped from branch to branch, from tree to tree. Following the ANBU team, they stopped when they came to a dank cave. "Are you sure this is it? It seems too obvious to be a place Orochimaru would use to hide."

"Be assured Hokage-sama, I personally saw Orochimaru enter the cave," stated the ANBU captain, "What would you have us do?"

"Just follow my lead. One way or another Orochimaru will die today. Let's go!" shouted Minato as he led the ANBU unit into the cave.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: So, in honor of making 100 reviews, I am going to have a sort of Q&A. Ask any questions you have in a review and I will include the answer in the next chapter.

Here is an example: **Vassago-Toxicity: **had brought up many good points in his review. Let me start out by saying that Naruto does not know about the Kyuubi yet. Second, Naruto would still be treated as an outcast because of the Kyuubi regardless of the fact that everyone knows that he is the Hokage's son. No bad intended but, people in general are stupid, they buy in to prejudices and common fears all too easily. Minato still being the Hokage would not change that fact. Although, the villagers would appear to respect Naruto to others and his father, deep down they would still despise him for housing the Kyuubi. Finally, since Minato would be afraid of assassination attempts on his son he would have ANBU guarding him behind the scenes. And no, I did not just make that all up on the spot.

Also, I've been working on making the chapters longer, so from now on every chapter will be a minimum of 2000 words. I hope y'all enjoyed.

'Til next Author Note.

Shadowtrapper


	18. Chapter 16

A/N: Here be the next chapter of the story. It's kinda short and I'm sorry for that. If its any consolation the next chapter will be out tomorrow and will likely be extra long.

See Update Below.

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Naruto. Therefore, I do not profit from it in any way, shape, or form.

- - - - - - - - - - a change in scene/ time passing / POV

" " normal speech

' ' Thoughts

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 16

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Darkness was at home in the cave. Sunlight had never touched the stone of the place, nor would it ever. The fourth Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves and the four ANBU units under his direct command saw that as their opportunity. With Yondaime in the lead, the group pressed on.

Deftly, they navigated the cave. Expertly, they bypassed traps. Silently, they sought their kill, the man, Orochimaru.

Minato came to a halt. The path had ended. He did not doubt the reports of his men so there had to be something he had missed. He looked closely at the adjacent walls of the place. The stone at first glance was all the same but upon closer inspection, some of the stone on the right seemed out of place.

He gestured to one of the men to come look at the wall. Without a second glance, the masked man came up, placed an ear to the wall, and rapped his knuckles against it a few times. He lifted his head and nodded.

Wordlessly, Minato gestured with his head from another of the men towards the wall. The second man nodded in affirmation and set to work. He knelt down silently for a few seconds, building up chakra. He formed a few hand signs before thrusting his hands into the stone. The fake stonewall melted away as if it were mud. The man stood waiting for his leader's orders. The Hokage made a gesture with two fingers further into the cave and they were off.

It was not far beyond the fabricated wall that they all came to a screeching halt, as the Hokage broke the silence that had held up for so long.

"Shimatta!"

A new exit had been blasted open to allow their target to escape.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto sat cross-legged glaring at Sakura waiting for his answer.

"Well, Sakura? What were you two really talking about over there?" Naruto paused as if waiting for Sakura's response but started up again, "You two aren't telling me something. And I demand to know what. Just because . . . Just Because I am a little weak, right now does not mean I am helpless. If something's going on I need to know."

Sakura was pretty ashamed right now. Everything Naruto was saying was true.

"Naruto." came Sakura's soft voice, but before she could say anything Sasuke was talking from behind her.

"Fine, idiot, if you really want to know, there is someone out there. I can't tell who but they are there. I don't think its him again but we can't be too careful. We didn't want to worry you unless we had to." Sasuke finished and just waited for Naruto to absorb his words and come up with a response.

Naruto didn't take nearly as long as Sasuke had expected, "Well, that's stupid. Why wouldn't you tell me? That would just make it worse. If I had no idea that something could be wrong how could I be of any use at all? Sheesh, I'm a little low on energy and everyone thinks I'm a cripple all of a sudden."

Sakura finally looked up and into Naruto's blue eyes. "You're right, Naruto. You're absolutely right. We should have just told you as soon as we found out. I'm sorry it won't happen again. Right, Sasuke!"

Sasuke didn't respond. He wasn't given much time though before Naruto started talking.

"Sakura, there is nothing to be sorry about. You were worried about me. I understand. Just tell me next time OK."

Sakura nodded her thanks.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Naruto looking from Sakura to Sasuke.

Sasuke, who was leaning against the wall of the place, started, "Do you really need to ask? I guess you really are as dumb as you look." Sasuke smiled for once knowing it would really get to the blond, "We fight."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Orochimaru, stop!" shouted Minato coming to a stop in a large field of grass.

Orochimaru who had been slowly making his way across the field came to a halt and turned around to face the Hokage.

"Why if it isn't Minato? My, my, my I'm quite honored not one visit from the Hokage but two!" Orochimaru gave hallow chuckle, "If you we keep meeting like this people might start getting the wrong idea."

Minato's face twisted in distaste, "You disgust me Orochimaru. Time and time again, you prove that Sarutobi-sensei was right in not choosing you for Hokage. I shutter to think what would have become of the village . . . but it doesn't matter, I'm going to kill you here and wipe your existence from the world of life."

"Oh and what makes you think that you can kill me?"

Minato grunted, "Come now, Orochimaru. You and I both know you can't match my speed."

"That's just like you Minato. To think everything about battle is about speed. Tsk, tsk, tsk, as Hokage you should know, it doesn't matter how fast you are if you can't get anywhere near me. Now!" shouted Orochimaru.

Nothing. Orochimaru looked to the left and right frantically as if expecting something to happen, but nothing.

"NOW!" cried Orochimaru louder.

Still nothing happened.

"What have you done?" demanded Orochimaru.

Minato didn't reply at first but slowly walked toward the confused Orochimaru, "Your right Orochimaru, speed isn't the only thing that matters. The victor of any battle is decided, by who can plan the most moves ahead. It's over Orochimaru, check and mate.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Update: Because I condensed the "Land of Waves arc" to one chapter so it was easier to skip, some readers may be told they can't review. This is because of a glitch in the review system. If you had left a review for what had been Ch 17: Chapter 15 or Ch 18: Chapter 16 you will not be able to review for what is now Ch 17: Chapter 15 or Ch 18: Chapter 16. The review system considers it a double review, even though it isn't. And now that I have everyone (including myself) thoroughly confused, please continue.

A/N: Damn, Just one chapter after saying I would make the chapters longer, and I already broke it. Well, at least it's a true cliffhanger, Bwhahahaha. Anyway, as I promised here are the answers to some of the questions you asked. I can't properly answer a few since they kinda reveal plot stuffs.

Mayan asked: Is Sasuke still going to be bitten and go to Orochimaru in later chapters? There by carrying over into Shippuuden.

Ans. – Well I can't tell you whether Sasuke will be bitten or not by Orochimaru and go to him as that would be revealing major points of the plot, BUT I can tell you that I intend to have a time skip and then a second part of the story. In that way, it will be similar to Shippuuden.

Kerapal bubbles asked: Are there going to be pairings? And if so what are they?

Ans. – As far as pairings go, I haven't made any final decisions yet, but I can tell you they will be there. At least after the fore mentioned time skip. I don't really feel it appropriate to have twelve year olds dating, it just seems a tad early, ya. Right now I'm thinking, NaruHina and SasuSaku, but I could be convinced otherwise.

Regarding the pairings, I am open to suggestions and I might have a vote at some point if I can't decide. Wow, that A/N was almost as long as the chapter sorry. Well that's all tune in next time for Yondaime vs. Orochimaru!

Update: I may not be having any clear pairings at all. If there are any they will be subtle and only obvious if you look for them.


	19. Chapter 17

A/N: OK so as I said in the previous chapter here is the next only one day later. In addition, I am going to take pairing suggestions for one more chapter then I'll make a poll so y'all can vote on it. Although the pairings won't be active until the second phase of the story, I can use the information to make observations in the writing, i.e. the Naruto seeing Hinata with her jacket open.

The pairings open right now are for Naruto; NaruHina or NasuSaku, for Sasuke; SasuSaku. Any other pairings would be on the side have no plot relevance.

Update: I may not be having any clear pairings at all. If there are any they will be subtle and only obvious if you look for them.

Enjoy.

Warning: There is a little foul language in this chapter so beware. Even though Naruto calls Sasuke this on a regular basis, this word is used in different context and means something totally different.

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Naruto. Therefore, I do not profit from it in any way, shape, or form.

- - - - - - - - - - a change in scene/ time passing / POV

" " normal speech

' ' Thoughts

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 17

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last time!

"Orochimaru, stop!" shouted Minato coming to a stop in a large field of grass.

Orochimaru who had been slowly making his way across the field came to a halt and turned around to face the Hokage.

"Why if it isn't Minato? My, my, my I'm quite honored not one visit from the Hokage but two!" Orochimaru gave hallow chuckle, "If you we keep meeting like this people might start getting the wrong idea."

Minato's face twisted in distaste, "You disgust me Orochimaru. Time and time again, you prove that Sarutobi-sensei was right in not choosing you for Hokage. I shutter to think what would have become of the village . . . but it doesn't matter, I'm going to kill you here and wipe your existence from the world of life."

"Oh and what makes you think that you can kill me?"

Minato grunted, "Come now, Orochimaru. You and I both know you can't match my speed."

"That's just like you Minato. To think everything about battle is about speed. Tsk, tsk, tsk, as Hokage you should know, it doesn't matter how fast you are if you can't get anywhere near me. Now!" shouted Orochimaru.

Nothing. Orochimaru looked to the left and right frantically as if expecting something to happen, but nothing.

"NOW!" cried Orochimaru louder.

Still nothing happened.

"What have you done?" demanded Orochimaru.

Minato didn't reply at first but slowly walked toward the confused Orochimaru, "Your right Orochimaru, speed isn't the only thing that matters. The victor of any battle is decided, by who can plan the most moves ahead. It's over Orochimaru, check and mate."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Orochimaru was obviously surprised by the turn of events. His henchmen hadn't placed the barrier around Minato to keep him in place. Probably dead. If they couldn't keep themselves alive then they weren't worth his time. He had gone through so many men this way. Orochimaru calmed himself.

"I guess that means you killed my men. Oh, how hard it has become to find good henchmen nowadays. You wouldn't know where I could find quality men Minato, would you?" Orochimaru wore a sly smile, "All of my best subjects have been from Konoha. Would you care to recommend anyone in particular?"

Minato held out a threatening fist to Orochimaru, "It doesn't matter what you say Orochimaru. I trust my comrades with my life, every single one. Here in Konohagakure we're like a family; we stick together. Can you say the same for your Otogakure?"

Orochimaru looked sincerely surprised, he guffawed before speaking, "You knew that I had founded Otogakure and yet you didn't attack? Why is that Hokage? If I'm such a threat to this family of your's why didn't you just eliminate me? Oh that's right you were to busy with keeping your 'family' from killing your bastard son. You know the one. You sealed the Kyuubi in him."

Minato was outraged at Orochimaru's suggestion. It took every ounce of his self-control to keep from killing the man on the spot.

"How dare you! We were engaged! Why the hell am I trying to explain myself to you?! You'll be dead soon enough."

Through the conversation Minato had been building his chakra for the technique he was about to use. It was undeniably the most complicated ninjutsu Minato had found to date. He had tried to teach his student Kakashi the technique but even with the Sharingan, he wasn't able to copy it. After trying to understand the technique for many years, he finally resigned to the fact that it was a kekkei genkai. Even if it was a Kekkei genkai Minato had no idea what really caused the effect. Rather, it came naturally to him. However, right now reasons didn't matter, it was results that he needed and results he would have.

Minato began slowly walking toward Orochimaru, who was talking again but Minato was completely ignoring him. He released some of the chakra.

Time was his.

He pulled the chakra back after walking several steps to the right.

After the show of speed, Orochimaru realized his predicament and prepared his defenses towards Minato on his left. Seconds later, he was gone and was then walking toward him from his first position.

This wasn't simply an illusion or shadow clones, this wasn't even just speed. It seemed as if he could teleport from one place to another or even distort time. Orochimaru had seen no hand seals how could he perform a teleportation technique like that unless it was Hiraishin no jutsu. However, that wasn't possible he hadn't thrown any kunai with seals had he. Orochimaru glanced around frantically looking for kunai in the ground. There were several shuriken lying around but no kunai, but upon further inspection, the shuriken bore the same seal as the kunai Orochimaru had seen the other time. Too late, the kunai had already cleared his neck.

"You always did push your luck too far. . ." Orochimaru's head fell to the ground away from his body with little blood. His body soon followed. Small snakes began fleeing the body. "I know about your method of reincarnation Orochimaru. You are not escaping. ANBU are sweeping the forest, with strict orders to kill any snakes they find. Your pursuit for immortality ends here."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So that's it? That's all I have to do?" asked Naruto.

"That's all Naruto. Even though you're awake and you have some movement, we don't want the enemy to know that so try to leave most of it to me and Sasuke," answered Sakura, who was sitting in seiza across from Naruto.

"And you had better take off those damn weights if things get rough. I don't want to be taking care of you again when you faint," implied Sasuke, who was also across from Naruto with his back to the wall.

"Teme, I didn't faint! I was knocked out. Real men don't faint," explained Naruto in a proud tone.

"Well, I guess your not a real man than," rebuked the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto was about to launch himself at Sasuke, but Sakura interrupted.

"Enough, we should be fighting the enemy not each other."

"But, Sakura-chan, he started it," whined Naruto his whole body slacking with ignominy.

"Drop it, me and Sasuke have to get ready, you relax while we get things prepared," finished Sakura as she followed Sasuke outside.

Naruto watched them leave and groaned. Why did he have to be left out of everything? Stupid body, why did it have to chose now to be exhausted. He sighed; he had lost the special kunai his father had given him. Naruto could only hope his father wouldn't be mad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: There you have it, two consecutive cliffhangers. I'm so evil! This one was also kinda short and I apologize for that. Just try and look at it this way, shorter chapters mean I can update more often.

Again, suggestions will be open for one more chapter and then I'll create a poll for the voting.

Update: Again I may not be having any clear pairings at all. If there are any they will be subtle and only obvious if you look for them. Sorry, if I got anyone's hopes up just to dash them.


End file.
